Relinquish
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: When the world is falling down around you, what else can one do? They can try to cling to their control with all their might, but sometimes, it's just better to relinquish your control to someone else. What will Kaname choose? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. This ingenious work of art belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Here I am, writing another story when there are others that need to be desperately finished. But I suppose one cannot control such creative urges. This was supposed to be a one-shot but once I got started writing it, it just developed so much more than I thought it would. So far, it is at 36 pages so I have a few chapters in reserve. If you enjoy the story, let me know and I will post the next chapter.

It is called Relinquish because both Zero and Kaname relinquish their hate for each other, as well as their control, as you will see in later chapters. Please let me know what you think!

Warnings: There is some explicit language as well as sexual situations in this story in later chapters. You have been warned ahead of time so, please, do not read this story if either of these offend you. Also, Kaname and Zero may seem at little OOC but I like it when they're this way :D

**Prologue**

He was tried, so very tired.

No… Tired did not even begin to describe the bone-deep weariness that afflicted him. Drowsy eyes gently fluttered shut as an inaudible sigh drifted past his pale lips. Letting his head fall back to rest against the chair, he momentarily abandoned the numerous reports littering his desk.

The vampire council was pestering him to take a mate so as to continue his family line. They had informed him the previous night that if he did not soon choose a mate, they would select one for him. After the countless meetings with the council on the matter and filing several reports, Kaname could hardly keep his eyes open. Though he was a pureblood, the sleepless nights still took their toll. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep up the charade of being alright. Taking all things into account, he was far from alright.

A knock on his door brought him to attention, "Kaname-sama?"

Running a hand through his hair while schooling his features, Kaname called out, "Come in Takuma."

The cheery blonde quickly opened the door before walking in with a huge grin on his face. Only by sheer willpower did Kaname stop the groan at the sight in Ichijo's arms.

"Here are the reports you have been waiting for from the council!" Takuma chirped.

'_I'd rather suffer a bullet from Bloody Rose_' Kaname thought wryly but only nodded with a small smile, "Of course, thank you."

Ichijo walked swiftly to the desk, placing them on the corner. Turning to leave, he stopped at the sound of a barely there sigh. Looking back at the pureblood to see if he imagined it, he was met with the sight of Kaname's weary eyes staring at the reports before him with barely concealed despair.

"Kaname?" he inquired to get his attention.

Raising his eyes, his mask back in place, he asked patiently, "Yes?"

"If I may be so bold… Maybe you should rest for awhile. These reports have to be tedious as well as tiring," Takuma spoke softly, wanting to help his friend.

Kaname's eyes narrowed, "What would you have me do Ichijo? These reports will not do themselves. Would you rather do them?"

Shaking his head quickly, he held up his hands, "Forgive me Kaname. I only thought to suggest a quick stroll or doze. I meant no disrespect."

With a nod, Kaname stood abruptly. Ichijo recoiled slightly, expecting a punishment. Kaname shook his head with a slight smile, "Do not fear Takuma, I will not punish you. I was merely going to go for a stroll as you suggested. You are correct, these reports are tedious. The night air should be refreshing. Thank you Takuma."

A blinding smile erupted across Ichijo's face, "Of course Kaname. I'm happy I could help. Would you like anyone to accompany you?"

Almost too quickly, Kaname shook his head, "No. You take care of things here."

He nodded slowly, "Of course Kaname… I will inform the others that you are to be left alone for the remainder of your stroll."

"Thank you Takuma," and with that, Kaname was gracefully walking out the door.

END!

Again, please let me know what you think of the story, and if you think it's worth continuing. I appreciate all reviews, as long as they are constructive!


	2. One

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight other than the plot of this story; if I did, the outcome would so have been different!

A/N: Since I already got reviews on this story, I decided I would continue it. I hope everyone enjoys the plot. In this chapter, Kaname and Zero finally meet, so enjoy!

SPAM ALERT: If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out my other Kana/Zero fic titled "Rescue Me".

One

The grounds of Cross Academy were so quiet, a peaceful place instead of the usual campus with girls running around screaming hysterically. It was a welcome change, especially for Kaname who needed a break from his monotonous day to day routine.

Standing at the one of the numerous fountains on campus, Kaname tilted his head back and stared at the moon. It was a lucky object, being left alone to its peaceful existence. Oh how he sometimes wished he were the moon… But there was already a moon within Cross Academy.

Kaname chuckled softly as he thought of the reaction the person in question would have to being compared to the moon by one such as himself. It would most likely be quite a humorous event. There would be numerous curses and most likely some bloodshed. However, it would still be worth seeing the reaction.

As he let his thoughts wander, he failed to notice the presence behind him until he heard the cocking of a gun. Tilting his head to the side, rosewood eyes locked on lavender. Of course, who else on campus carried a gun and would be willing to point it at him.

"Kiryu," Kaname spoke with a slight nod.

Lavender eyes narrowed, "What are you doing out here Kuran? You know _your_ kind are not allowed to roam campus freely.

Chuckling softly, he turned to fully face the silver-haired hunter, "But Mr. Prefect… I'm not roaming about campus on my own; after all, you are here now."

Growling as his hand clenched tighter around the gun in his hands, "Don't fuck with me Kuran, get back to your dorm. Now."

Sighing, Kaname glanced back at the moon once more. His analogy was more accurate than he first allowed himself to believe. His silver hair reminded him of the light that now shone down upon him, soft and brilliantly bright. The level D before him was alone, floating through his existence here. He did not let himself be burdened by unnecessary thoughts. However, he was also as cold as the moon.

Kaname slowly brought his hand before his face as he imagined caressing the surface of that brilliantly glowing object. It looked so smooth, yet he knew that its surface was littered with craters and its edges were sharp and jagged. The more he thought about it, the more his comparison of the hunter to the moon seemed more accurate.

"Kuran!" said prefect shouted in exasperation.

Tilting his head once more, he let his eyes wander Zero's face as his arm slowly dropped to his side. Though his angry visage scared the Day Class girls and most of the Night Class nobles, Kaname could only think that it made him look adorable. He couldn't contain his smirk at the thought of Zero's reaction to that.

Unfortunately, Zero saw the smirk before Kaname could repress it, "And what the hell is so funny bastard!"

Before Kaname could stop himself, he answered, "You."

The prefect growled as Kaname closed his eyes. Of all the answers he could have given, he had to respond with the one answer that would further incite Zero's anger. He must be more exhausted than he originally thought; he couldn't even hold his tongue.

Kaname interrupted Zero before he could release his furious words, "Forgive me Kiryu, I did not mean it to sound as it did."

Zero could only stare gob smacked at the pureblood. He had never apologized to him before. The pureblood must be going insane… or at least sick. Looking closer at the pureblood prince, he noticed the weary lines that painted his face like a canvas as well as the slight slouch in his posture. All in all, Kaname looked exhausted.

"Kuran?" he questioned softly.

Kaname slowly opened his eyes to stare at Zero questioningly, "Kiryu?"

"Are… Are you alright?" Zero asked before he could stop himself.

Kaname's eyes widened slightly at the out of character question. Smiling sadly, he wanted to tell Zero everything. However, he could not afford to let the prefect into his world. All it had done so far was bring the silver-haired man pain. He also couldn't afford to let him into his heart; it was too much of a risk… One that he wasn't about to take.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Kiryu; there is nothing that you could do to help anyway. Either way, I'll be returning to my dorm now," Kaname told him softly.

As Kaname turned to head back to the Moon Dorms, a strong hand gripped his forearm and forcefully spun him around and forced him to sit on the edge of the fountain. Kaname was so shocked at the display of dominance of the level D that, in his exhausted state, his eyes turned red as he snarled, bearing his fangs. Zero stepped back quickly, raising his gun between them once more. Kaname closed him eyes as he forced his beast back into its dormant state.

Opening eyes that were rosewood once more, he glanced at the prefect before turning his eyes to the sky once more, "I apologize, you caught me off guard. I would caution you, in the future, do not sneak up on a pureblood, it could be disastrous… for you."

Zero's eyes hardened as they took in the sight of the nonchalant _man_ before him, "Bullshit Kuran! There is no sneaking up on a pureblood!"

Kaname chuckled as he once more faced the hunter, "I suppose you are right."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you that I got that close to you before you could sense it?" Zero demanded.

Zero's defiant behavior, while usually amusing, was most unwelcome at the current time. In his exhausted state, his control of the beast within him was weakened. It viewed Zero's behavior as an act of defiance and thought that they should teach him his place. Kaname could feel it, like a separate entity, coiling inside his mind, fighting with his rational half.

"I repeat, it is nothing you should concern yourself with," Kaname tried to placate the hunter into letting him go.

Zero snarled softly before he was suddenly in Kaname's face with his free hand around his throat with a smirk. Before he could control it, Kaname's eyes once more burned brilliant crimson as he grabbed Zero around the throat and slammed him into the water within the fountain, kneeling above him. He barely managed to stop himself before he tore into the pale, slender neck before him. He stared into shocked lavender eyes that spoke of fear. The smell of fear itself permeated the air, taunting Kaname's inner beast. With a vicious snarl that startled the hunter beneath him, he tore himself away from the prone form. Within the blink of an eye, Kaname stood across the slight clearing, panting with exertion from suppressing his beast for the second time that night.

"K-Kuran?" Zero questioned softly, fear making his voice quiver, as he stood from the water and made his way toward the pureblood.

"I'm warning you Kiryu, do not pursue this course of action," Kaname whispered.

Zero stopped a few feet behind the pureblood. He could see and hear the weariness in Kaname, the slumped shoulders and shaking shoulders a big clue. Though he often put up a badass attitude, it did not mean he was completely heartless, he did care about people, even if those people were beasts in human form. The way Kaname was acting was beginning to frighten him, in more ways than one. Moments ago, he was seconds away from having his throat torn out. He knew that Kaname had more control than that. Whatever was happening to him was enough to weaken his control. One way or another, Zero was determined to get his answers from the pureblood.

Before he could rethink his strategy, Zero closed the distance between them and clasped his hand on Kaname's shoulder. Swiftly, their positions were once more reversed. His back slammed, hard, into the tree Kaname was standing before, a hand once more around his throat. A snarl twisted Kaname's prince-like features as crimson red eyes stared into his own lavender. Breathing harshly, Kaname once more forced his other half below the surface though the crimson eyes remained, boring into determined, yet frightened, lavender eyes.

"Damn it Zero! My control is not endless! Do you want to die that badly!" Kaname shouted.

Zero glared back, trying to suppress his fear, "Do you want to kill me?"

Kaname's hand, still around Zero's neck, tightened as he glared right back, "If I wanted you dead, you would already be so."

A smirk then touched Zero's lips, "Then tell me what is bothering you."

Kaname's eyes narrowed, "There is nothing you can do so why should I bother divulging such information to you? So you can laugh in my face at my suffering!"

Zero's eyes widened, "What?"

But the pureblood didn't even hear him, "Why is it that you even care what bothers me? Blackmail? Is that what you want? Something to hold over my head to insure that I remain complacent? Or do you simply wish to make my life a living hell just like everyone else!"

Kaname was beginning to get near hysterical in his ravings. His eyes burned a brighter crimson as his fangs once more made an appearance, jutting past his lower lip. The look in his eyes was desperate and weary.

Before Kaname could open his mouth again, Zero switched their positions, holding Kaname against the tree with both hands on the pureblood's shoulders. He tried to fight back, but his energy reserves were near depleted. He sagged against the tree, nearly crashing to the ground if not for Zero catching his limp form. Before he could stop them, tears began to course down Kaname's cheeks, finally succumbing to his despair, his helplessness. Zero, in shock, did the only thing he could think of, he held Kaname's head to his chest as the pureblood dissolved into sobs.

END!

A/N: And there is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it, please review!

**Maria2a16**- Thank you wishing for me to continue. I'm glad you liked it. Here is the beginning of the interaction between Kana and Zero for you, I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter as well!

**ben4kevin**- Wow, thanks so much for reading both of my VK stories! I can promise you, Zero will not be suffering as much in this story as in the other one; this one focuses more on Kaname's suffering but Zero suffers a little too, just not as much! I hope you continue to read and review on both of my stories; I greatly enjoy reading your reviews. Also, thanks for the Story Alert and Favorite Story adds! You made me so happy :D

**Irmina**- Thank you so much for the Story Alert add. I hope you continue to follow the story!

**Calendula Requiem**- Thanks for the Favorite Story add!

**Brookie cookie17**- Thanks for the Story Alert add!

**PeachyQ73**- Thank you for the Story Alert add!

**fujoshii92**- I'm happy that you like the story! Here is the next chapter since people have asked me to continue. Also, thanks for the Story Alert add!

**Vitrina**- Here is more for you! I hope you enjoy it! Also, thanks for the Author Alert, Story Alert, and Favorite Story adds!


	3. Two

Disclaimer: Own nothing of Vampire Knight, which saddens me greatly.

A/N: It has been pointed out to me, by some reviewers and some friends, that this story seems similar to my other story Rescue Me. There are some similarities but this story focuses more on Kaname's suffering than Zero's. I hope it isn't the same. As the number of chapters increases, will someone let me know if it is?

Anyway, on to the story! I hope you all enjoy!

Two

Zero's mind was in turmoil; just what happened to put Kaname in such a deplorable state? The pureblood's last statement made the gears in his head turn; _do you simply wish to make my life a living hell just like everyone else_. There seemed to be a tale, or more precisely, people behind Kaname's suffering. While Zero knew he should be joyous that the pureblood was finally off his high horse, he could only feel pity for the broken man.

The sobs against his chest started to slow after a few minutes as Kaname could produce no more tears. He was even more exhausted, after fighting off his beast and Zero while also sobbing like a child. He should be angry at himself, letting his enemy see him in such a state, yet he couldn't even muster the energy to do so. All in all, he was exhausted, too numb after so many _months_ of struggle to remain in control of his life. And yet, a measly level D managed to break past all his defenses and see him from what he truly was; a man without hope.

"Kuran?" Zero questioned softly, somewhat afraid to break the fragile silence around them.

Kaname sighed into Zero's chest, too comfortable and weary to move, "Even after seeing me in such a deplorable state, you still choose to call me by my surname, as though I have any dignity left."

Zero stared at the crown of the pureblood's head as he spoke, wryly, "I thought I had already insulted you enough for one night."

A chuckle passed from Kaname's lips as he forced himself to lean away from the comforting warmth of the hunter's chest. Settling his back against the tree, he observed the hunter. The entirety of his uniform was wet after being thrown into the fountain, yet it didn't seem to bother him at all. It seemed as though his entire being was focused on the man before him.

Tilting his head once more, he gazed at the moon while his lips seemed to move without his permission, "Why?"

Zero's eyes widened in shock, "Why what?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly yet he didn't look at the hunter, "Why go through all this trouble for someone you see as dirt beneath your feet?"

Zero's hand shot forward, roughly grabbing the pureblood's chin as he forced the man to look at him. The angry words he was about to speak died on his tongue at the look Kaname's eyes; they looked so despondent and weary.

Dropping his hand from Kaname's face, he gave the only answer he had, "I don't know."

Near hysterical laughter bubbled forth from Kaname's lips, "You don't know? You willing risk your life to find out my secrets but you don't know why... I could have killed you."

"And yet, you sound so sad at that fact… Why is that?" Zero managed to ask through the shock he felt at the pureblood's sad tone.

Kaname closed his eyes as a slightly smile touched his lips, "Though it may shock you, I've never wanted you dead."

"Of course that doesn't shock me… You've made it a point to let me know that you are the only reason I'm alive. I think you get a twisted pleasure out of watching me suffer," Zero couldn't hold in the biting words that he threw at Kaname like daggers.

A tear slowly trailed down Kaname's cheek from beneath closed lids. The hunter hated him, while that shouldn't hurt him… It did. If only Zero knew what he had to go through to keep him alive; fighting against the whole vampire council was not an easy task.

"Kuran?" he questioned softly, confused at the renewal of tears as well as the pain that now painted the pureblood's face.

Kaname turned his head to the side, allowing his head to shield him from the hunter's piercing gaze. He felt ashamed at his display of weakness; no one had ever seen him in such a state… And now, he felt for sure, that the hunter would use it to his advantage.

"Go ahead… Laugh. I know you want to. The almighty hunter Zero Kiryu has reduced a pureblood to such a state. Get it over with so that we can go our separate ways," Kaname whispered, his heart clenching painfully as more tears caressed his cheeks.

Zero's heart also clenched at the near lifeless tone, he wanted the cocky pureblood back that he constantly bantered with, "You wanted to know why… Why I would go through all this for you… I may be cold and distant, but I am not heartless. Something, or someone, has obviously deeply hurt or upset you. Who am I to throw that back in your face?"

Kaname's eyes widened at the sincere tone in Zero's voice. Slowly turning his head to face the hunter, he nearly gasped at the gentle look in the other's eyes. This was a side of Zero that he had never seen up close, only at a distance when the hunter was dealing with an upset Yuuki. Though he had wished those lavender eyes would look at him with something other than hatred or indifference, he never imagined it would actually happen.

But Kaname had to be sure, "You… won't throw this at me … or laugh at me tomorrow?"

Cupping the pureblood's face in his hand, Zero offered a small smile, "No, I won't… Kaname."

Kaname's eyes pinched at the sides as tears once more filled his eyes. His arms held his sides as sobs once more tore from his lips. He could safely let it all go now, all the anger, the helplessness, the shame. Here in this clearing, lit only by the moonlight, could he actually allow himself to grieve.

Zero once more collected Kaname into his arms. He couldn't understand why, but he couldn't let the man alone to deal with this. The thought of leaving him like this made his heart clench painfully. He tried to tell himself it was because of his duty as a prefect, to insure all students, human or not, were taken care of. But something in his mind told him that was not the case.

"What happened to you Kaname?" Zero whispered as he rested is head upon soft chocolate brown locks.

The pureblood's hands left his sides to clench in the front of Zero's school shirt. He needed something to hold onto as it felt like he was breaking into a million little pieces. Kaname buried his face into the crook of Zero's neck, hoping to somehow muffle the sobs he couldn't seem to stop. But in his weakened state, the scent of Zero's skin, his blood, was too much.

Swiftly, before he could think about it, he used the hands clenched in the hunter's shirt to shove the other away. Not expecting it, Zero flew back a few feet, landing on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

Regaining his breath, he launched to hit feet as he shouted, "What the hell Kuran!"

However the sight of the pureblood was all the answer he needed. Kaname was on his hands and knees with his fingers digging into the dirt. Though his head was bent toward the ground, Zero could see the fiery crimson burning in his eyes through the pureblood's bangs. He also caught sight of the fangs jutting past Kaname's lips, gleaming slightly in the moonlight. He snarled viciously as the beast within him tried to tear its way to freedom.

END!

A/N: And there you have if, let me know what you think :D

fujoshii92- I'm glad you are enjoying the story. There won't be any kissing while asleep I'm afraid but kissing… Yes, I can promise you that at a later point. I hope you continue to read and review!

freakish88- lol, I'll apologize again, I'm sorry for that. However, I can promise there is no real threat of Zero dying in this story. I'm glad you are reading both of my stories! I hope you continue to do so!

ben4kevin- Well, I can't promise no Zero attacking… But I can promise no dying or nearly dying! I proooooomise! I'm glad you are enjoying this story as well and I hope you continue to do so!

Paivakirja- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses :D

ishala8- Is it too much like my other fic? I hope not! The problems are completely different and their reactions, later in the story, are completely different as well. I am glad you appreciate my showing of Kaname's weakness. He still has emotions and limits just like everyone else I endeavored to show that; I'm glad you like it. Please, let me know if this seems like too much of a spin-off of my other fic!

Irmina- Yes, Kaname finally cried *wipes own tears from face* I can promise you that they will become closer. As to how, well… you'll find out later ;) I hope you continue to like the story and continue to review!

Sonzai Taz- Yes, our Zero is quite stubborn. As for Kaname breaking down so quickly, it will all be explained it about… 5 or 6 chapters. I need to set the mood first! I'm glad you are enjoying this and I hope you continue to do so!


	4. Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!

A/N: As I read over this chapter again, I realized that it seemed a little similar to Rescue Me, just the roles reversed. But thankfully there is no torture of our lovely Zero! Please enjoy!

Three

Within seconds, the entire clearing around the fountain was filled with people in white uniforms. Zero shivered as he felt the weight of their gazes upon him. He could imagine how this looked to everyone else, but he couldn't explain it to them. He had promised Kaname that he would keep what happened between them, and even telling his most dutiful followers would break that vow. He knew that they could probably help him better than he could ever hope to, but he doubted that he wanted them to know exactly what was wrong with him; even if it was too obvious. Zero never broke a promise, and he wasn't going to start doing so now.

"What did you do Kiryu!" Aido shouted as his fists tightened, all too eager to blame the hunter for the pureblood's condition.

Zero looked casually over his shoulder at the noble, "That is none of your concern. You should all return to your dorms, I will send Ka-Kuran there once this is all finished."

The air around Aido began to glisten as his anger triggered his ability, "You will not tell us what to do when it concerns Kaname-sama!"

Kaname snarled once more as the scent of more bodies filled the clearing. All he could smell was blood and anger; it was ambrosia for his beast. While the small remaining part of his humanity was humbled by his friends wishing to defend him, it also wished they would go away; it was testing his control. He could feel it within him, telling him to give in, that they would feel honored for him to drain them dry. The small rational part of him hoped that Zero got them all to leave soon, and that he would then follow. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I told you to leave," Zero declared coldly as he turned his eyes back to the pureblood.

He knew what Kaname was going through. When in a bloodlust, it was easier to be alone so they scent of others wouldn't make the thirst worse. It was why he went to the stables every time his thirst took control; no one went out there and it was secluded. To help the pureblood, all he had to do was find a way to get them out of the clearing before the pureblood attacked them all.

As they saw their leader suffering, the Night Class took a few steps forward. They wanted to assist him in any way they could. All they had to do was get the arrogant hunter out of the way. Zero's eyes bled a light crimson as he felt them step closer.

Snapping his head to the side, he ignored their surprised gasps at his eyes as he growled, "Get the fuck out of here. NOW!"

Everyone else took a few steps back at the hunter's eyes and anger except for Aido. He would not be daunted from his task of helping his friend and leader. In defiance he took a few more steps closer to the hunter until he was only a few feet away with a cocky smirk.

The scent of two bodies filled with what he wanted so close to him had Kaname's control snapping. His rational mind gave a desperate cry as it was forced to the recesses of his mind. He could only watch as he gave a vicious snarl before he attacked. Leaping with all the grace of a pureblood he bared down on the blonde before him.

Aido stepped back in horror at the sight that greeted him before it vanished before his eyes. Looking to the side, he saw a crimson-eyed, fanged Zero pinning the pureblood the ground as they both growled and bared their fangs at the other.

"God damn it Aido, get everyone the hell out of here!" Zero shouted even as he dared not take his eyes off the man beneath him, exerting all his strength to keep the pureblood from attacking anyone.

However, Aido couldn't move, he was too stunned by all that was happening before him. Not only was Kaname in a ravage state, but Zero had saved him from having his throat torn out. He could only stare in shock and wonder, paralyzed at the thought the he had come so close to dying just to defy the hunter.

Thankfully Takuma arrived in that moment. He too was stunned by what was before him. He knew that Kaname was in a precarious state when he had left the dorm, but he had never imagined this would be the outcome.

Swiftly switching into his vice-president persona, he addressed the group, "What happened?"

Kain stepped forward to stand beside Takuma, "We felt Kaname-sama's aura spike so we rushed here as fast as we could. When we arrived, Zero was standing in front on him… Kaname-sama looked as he does now, only he was crouched beneath the tree over there."

Nodding, Takuma turned to the rest of the class, "Everyone, return to the dorms, we will all be along shortly. Kain, Ruka, and Aido, you stay here."

With everyone gone, Takuma turned back to stare at the scene before him. Nothing had changed. Zero still straddled the pureblood as he pinned Kaname's arms to his side. The pureblood tried to lean up to tear into the hunter's neck, snapping his jaws at him. Takuma knew, somewhat, what was wrong with the pureblood; his beast had broken free from its chains. What he didn't know was why it had occurred.

"Kiryu?" Takuma questioned softly.

"I'm a little fucking busy here Ichijo!" Zero snarled at him.

"What happened?" Takuma asked, ignoring Zero's harsh words.

"That's none of your business, if Kaname wants you to know he will tell you!" Zero tried to end the conversation, unknowingly using the prince's first name, needing to focus solely on the man he had pinned.

Takuma went to object but Kaname ended the conversation for them. With a ferocious snarl, he wrenched his arm free and grasped Zero around the neck before throwing him to the ground. Cold crimson eyes stared down into calm crimson-tinted lavender as the pureblood pinned the hunter down. The hunter's body trembled slightly at the look of hunger that overtook the pureblood's face.

The others made to move forward, but Zero stopped them, "Don't! Stay away!"

They would only watch in horror, as well as slight fascination, as Kaname leaned down to nuzzle Zero's neck. Though they wanted to help, they knew that Zero was in a precarious position, and any involvement on their part could make it worse. While they didn't like it, they resolved to stay out of the situation until it became necessary for them to intervene, not for Zero but for Kaname.

The hunter's arms came up to push at Kaname's chest, but he pureblood swiftly caught his wrists in one hand and pinned them to the forest floor above them without removing his face from the hunter's neck. A hot tongue slowly laved the skin where Zero's neck and shoulder met. While Zero was terrified, he quickly squashed the emotions down; they would only complicate the situation.

"Kaname?" Zero spoke soothingly. When the tongue against his neck didn't stop, he tried again, "Kaname… I know you can hear me." At that, the tongue stopped, "Please calm down Kaname, no one here wants to hurt you… And you don't want to hurt anyone else, I know you don't." Kaname's head lifted from Zero's shoulders so that they were nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes, "That's it Kaname, fight it." Zero could see the struggle in Kaname's eyes, the pupils expanding and shrinking rapidly, "Don't let it win, you're stronger than that."

A harsh groan ripped from Kaname's lips as he buried his face into Zero's chest. His entire body hurt as he fought for control. He could feel the presences behind him, but he paid them no mind. Instead, he listened to the calm beat of the hunter's heart. He forced his mind to focus on that instead of the sound of blood rushing through the organ. The beast within him snarled, fighting tooth and nail for a foothold against his control; it didn't want to be forced back into its cage. After several moments of silence, disturbed only by harsh pants and groans from the pureblood, Kaname collapsed against Zero's body, completely exhausted.

Zero slowly pulled his hands from the grasp Kaname had on them, taking him time to see that it was ok, before putting one softly on the pureblood's head. Soothingly, he ran his fingers through the chocolate brown locks that were slightly damp from perspiration. He could feel the others' shock at the situation, but he choose to ignore them for the man currently pillowed against his chest.

"That's it Kaname… That's it," Zero whispered soothingly.

Kaname fought to control his breathing. Every movement, from his eyelashes fluttering to his lungs expanding, was excruciatingly painful. He needed blood, but there was none he could take it from, least of all the one beneath him. Shifting to bring his arms beneath him to push away from Zero's body, he groaned loudly at the sharp pain.

Zero's hand stopped in his hair at the groan, "Kaname?"

Excruciatingly slow, Kaname raised his head from Zero's chest to look into his eyes. Pale lavender stared down at him in concern. The hunter had done enough from him, he couldn't ask anymore of the man.

Zero's eyes quickly took in the exhausted look in Kaname's rosewood eyes as well as the pain that covered his face. Fighting off the beast within was a daunting task that was extremely painful. Kaname had done so three times that night, and Zero felt slightly guilty for pushing the man so hard. It was no wonder that he was in pain. However, fighting off the beast also worsened one's hunger that set the beast free in the first place. It was a vicious circle that Zero was all too used to traveling in, and part of his hated the fact that the pureblood had to experience it. He knew what the pureblood needed, even if it went against all of his instincts. But if the pureblood went on a rampage, no one here could stop him… There was no use.

Before he could think about it, Zero turned his head to display the un-tattooed side of his neck, "Take it."

Kaname's eyes widened, "Zero?"

"Damn it, just do it!" Zero commanded as he closed his eyes, praying that he wasn't making a stupid mistake.

With a slight nod that the hunter could not see, he lowered his lips to the neck once more. He didn't want this to be another painful reminder for Zero. He could feel the quivering in the hunter's body, he was frightened. He was entirely grateful for the gift about to be given to him and he wanted to show that. Parting his lips slowly, he once more massaged the area with his tongue before slowly drawing the flesh into his mouth, causing the blood to rise to the surface.

Pulling back, he whispered in Zero's ear, "Thank you Zero," before swiftly sinking his fangs into the pale neck.

END!

A/N: And there is the chapter; sorry for any similarities. I hope you all liked it, please let me know what you though; I love reviews!

**Irmina**- Yeah, for some reason I like making Kaname a crybaby. No one can completely close off their emotions, they just build up. That is what I see happening to Kaname, in a lot of my stories. I'm glad you liked the "not heartless" comment by Zero. I hope you liked this chapter :)

**ben4kevin**- Yes, Zero got it again but he didn't get tortured to a bloody pulp this time :D Aren't you so proud of me? I can promise you, PROMISE, that there will be no torture of Zero in this story. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories (and sorry for making you go cry in a corner for Monster).

**Sonzai Taz**- I'm glad you like it! I promise, Kaname's thirst hasn't ruined anything! And yes, Zero did offer his blood to Kaname. You can see some of the reasons above, but they will also be explained in a later chapter; I hope that doesn't throw Zero too much into OOC. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters as much as I enjoy writing them :)

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- I'm glad you think it's getting good. I hope I don't disappoint you in later chapters. Please, continue to enjoy the story. Thank you so much for the adds!

**sweet Sonia**- I am so glad that you are enjoying both of my stories! You compliments have made my day better :D Thank you so very much! I hope you continue to enjoy both of my stories! And thank you for the adds!

**Love332**- Thank you :D I'm glad you think it's interesting. And of course Kaname found solace in Zero's arms, there is more of that to come, I promise!

**fujoshii92**- This is definitely more of a fluff story, though there is some angst in later chapters. However, it doesn't last very long. I promise, no torture of any of our favorite vamps! Love and fluff all around!


	5. Four

Disclaimer: All rights of Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino; I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: Sorry it's been a bit since my last update, I wasn't feeling too well but I managed to drag myself out of bed to post this! Zero is a little more OOC in this chapter, I'm sure you'll know where. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter :D

Four

Zero tensed as the fangs slid into his neck but was surprised when the bite didn't hurt. In fact, he could hardly feel anything all from the bite. Kaname had endeavored to make it as pain free as possible, which he was eternally thankful for. He was slightly surprised that it was gentle as Kaname had to be practically starved to fall into bloodlust.

After a several moments of drawing the delicious taste of Zero into his mouth in huge gulps, Kaname pulled back, not wanting to take too much. Gentling laving the fangs marks, he closed the wounds. He felt much better after his _meal_ but he was still so very tired. But at least the pain was gone.

Pulling his upper body up from Zero's, he looked into dazed lavender eyes, "Are you alright?"

Zero nodded, not trusting his voice. While he felt a little drowsy from the loss of blood, he also felt nearly euphoric. He had never experienced such tenderness or _pleasure_ from being bitten before. He tried to show his gratitude through his eyes, glad that Kaname had given him a pleasant memory instead of another horrible one.

The two were slowly pulled from their own little world as Takuma stepped up to stand beside them. Before he could suppress it, Kaname snarled softly. His senses were too _tender_ from all that happened that night. While his beast was, barely, back in its cage, he was still running on pure instinct due to exhaustion.

"I thought I told you no one was to follow me Takuma," Kaname said softly.

Takuma swallowed nervously, "Forgive me Kaname."

Kaname shook his head, "It is of no matter."

As Kaname went to stand, he was suddenly surrounded on all sides. Ruka grabbed one arm to help him as Aido grabbed the other. Shaking them off gently, he stood on his own two feet as he looked down to Zero. Ignoring all of them, he bent at the waist as he offered the pale hunter a hand with a soft smile. Zero clasped the hand as was pulled to his feet. However, the shift was too sudden as he stumbled into Kaname's chest.

Kaname frowned down at the top of Zero's head, "Did I take too much?"

Zero laughed curtly, "Probably but what does it matter."

Kaname's frown deepened as Zero tried to stand on his own. He was pale and slightly shaky as he legs fought not to give out underneath him. Kaname didn't think that he had taken that much, but apparently his hunger clouded his judgment. He couldn't let the boy to wander off alone in such a condition. Before the hunter, or the others, could protest, he swept Zero into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing Kaname?" Zero shouted with a blush, struggling slightly.

Ignoring the prefect, he addressed the nobles with him, "We will be returning to the dorm now. Takuma, once we return, tell the others something believable about the occurrence tonight."

Zero snorted, "Why not tell them that I pissed you off and you were struggling not to tear my ass into pieces?"

Kaname went to protest, but Takuma interrupted, "As sad as it may seem Kaname that does sound the most believable. After all, from what I understand, Kiryu refused to divulge any information as to why you were in such a state."

Kaname still shook his head, "I don't like it. They will target Zero all the more because of it."

Ignoring the use of the hunter's first name, Takuma rebutted, "Then shall I tell them that it was a disagreement between the two of you that was resolved after they left and they are not to harm Kiryu or face punishment from you?"

Kaname still didn't like it, but Zero answered for him, his head leaning against the pureblood's chest in exhaustion, "Just let it be Kaname, it is the most believable. After all, we fight all the time." Leaning up, he whispered in Kaname's ear, "It's better than the truth."

Sighing, Kaname relented, "I see that I am outnumbered. Very well, Takuma, tell them that. Zero and I were at odds but we have… overcome our differences to become… friends. None are to harm him, physically or verbally, or suffer the consequences."

With that, they all returned to the dorms, Zero nearly sleeping in Kaname's arms. The pureblood's heartbeat was quite soothing, and coupled with the loss of blood, sleep sounded wonderful. However, he couldn't fully allow himself to relax in the presence of so many vampires. Just because he helped Kaname didn't mean he trusted them all.

Once at the dorms, Kaname was nearly assaulted as soon as he walked in the dorms. However, one look from the pureblood had them all backing off, especially when they took in sight of who resided in his arms.

"Kaname-sama?" they all questioned in confusion.

Seeing the opportunity, Kaname decided to get the explanation out of the way, "As you can see, I am fine. Z-Kiryu-kun and I had a disagreement. Though I am not proud to admit it, he managed to get under my skin more than normal. However, as you can tell, we have settled our differences, once and for all. I now consider Kiryu-kun to be one of my acquaintances and no harm is to befall him. Do I make myself clear?" After he received a chorus of enthusiastic positive responses, he inclined his head, "Then I am retiring to my room, do not disturb me until class tomorrow night."

With that, he ascended the stairs quickly. Flexing his mind softly, he opened the double doors before him without shifting the one in his arms around. The hunter was nearly asleep and he would feel terrible for waking him after all he had done for him. The hunter had preserved his reputation and helped him through his bloodlust. With another soft flexing of his mind, he closed and locked the door behind him. Crossing the room in large strides, he laid Zero's limp form on the king sized bed before walking to his desk. Quickly filling a glass with wine, he dropped a few blood tablets into the glass before once again moving to the bed.

Zero looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "My blood not good enough for you?"

Kaname chuckled, "Though you may not wish to hear it, your blood is exquisite. However, I did not take enough to fully quench my thirst. In order to do that, I probably would have drained you dry. This is just a little insurance." Zero's eyes fluttered as he tried to keep himself awake, "Rest Zero, you are safe here. No one would dare to enter my chambers without my permission. I shall watch over you as another precaution. We will talk when you wake."

As Kaname went to stand from his position on the side of the best, Zero grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, eyes closed, "You too."

Kaname shot him a confused look, "Hm?"

Zero's eyes slit open to stare at the pureblood who looked as exhausted as he felt, "You rest too; you look dead on your feet."

Kaname shook his head, "In case you didn't notice, there is only one bed in this room. I have taken enough liberties from you this evening; I do not wish to force you to share a bed with me yet."

A soft growl came from Zero, "You can't force me to do anything, now get your ass in this bed before I make you."

Chuckling softly, Kaname nodded before he asked, "Do you wish to sleep in our uniforms or would you rather borrow something more comfortable?" Zero glanced down at his uniform only to wrinkle his nose in disgust as the dirt and leaves as well as the dampness, so Kaname took that as his answer, "If you'll let go of my arm, I'll go get us something to wear."

Zero dropped his arm back to his side as Kaname once more stood from the bed. Watching Kaname walk across the room to his wardrobe, Zero let him mind wander. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Yesterday, he and Kaname were bitter enemies; there was no way he would stay in the pureblood's presence longer than absolutely necessary. Yet, here he was, getting ready to sleep in Kaname's clothes, in Kaname's bed, with said Kaname. He had even given the man his blood. It just didn't make sense to him. He couldn't even find it in himself to pull up the previous hostility that they previously shared. Zero had seen sides of Kaname that he didn't think existed; his raging beast as well as the caring side only usually shown to Yuuki. He now felt a sense on comradeship with the pureblood, maybe even friendship.

Before Zero could delve too much further into his thoughts, Kaname was back at his side with two pairs of drawstring pants, "These are all I usually sleep in, I hope it doesn't bother you." When Zero shook his head to signify that he didn't care, Kaname asked, "Do you need help?"

Zero went to protest such an action yet when he went to move, his body wouldn't cooperate, it just trembled uselessly. A blush powdered his cheeks as he thought of what he was about to ask. But there was no helping it if he didn't want to sleep in his soiled uniform.

Turning his head to the side, his blush deepened as he whispered, "Yes."

Kaname understood Zero's dilemma, "Do not think this makes you weak Zero. A truly strong person knows when to ask for help when they need it. Unlike me, you know where your limits lay. And do not be shy, we are both men here."

Zero grumbled under his breath, "That's the problem."

Kaname blinked down at Zero but pretended not to hear him as he went to work on the buttons of Zero's shirt, "I will try to be as quick as possible."

As he quickly and efficiently undressed Zero, Kaname couldn't help but notice the dampness that still clung to the man's clothes. Once everything else was removed, Kaname stared at the hunter's damp black boxers. Looking up, he locked eyes with a blushing Zero.

"I can leave them if it makes you more comfortable… But the dampness with only be transferred to the pajama pants," Kaname spoke softly.

Swallowing, Zero closed his eyes as he turned his head away from the pureblood once more while gritting his teeth, "Just do it."

Coughing discreetly into his hand, Kaname told Zero, "It would be easier to do this if you were standing, I could clothe you more quickly."

"Damn it Kaname, stop treating me like a girl! Just do it! I can't stand on my own anyway," Zero shouted, partly in anger at being treated so tenderly and also at his own weakness.

"Very well," Kaname murmured.

He stared at Zero as he quickly calculated the most efficient way of going about the task given to him. With his mind made up, Kaname swiftly climbed up on the bed after shedding his shoes. Kneeling over Zero's thighs, he placed one hand in the middle of the hunter's back. Zero's eyes shot open at the movement, but seeing Kaname towering above him, he quickly snapped them back shut. Smiling softly at the man's shyness, he slowly lifted the man until his backside was slightly off the bed. With his other hand, he swiftly tugged the damp boxers down, careful not to catch on _anything_ vital as he completely removed them. Once he was bared to the cool air, Zero's eyes fluttered open to stare into Kaname's eyes. Without looking away from those lavender jewels, Kaname blindly grabbed the sleep pants and slid them up the hunter's legs and into place.

"Better?" Kaname asked with a smile.

Nodding, Zero couldn't get the blush to leave his cheeks, "T-Thank you."

Nodding, Kaname quickly crawled from the bed, "It is alright if I change here as well or would you like me to use the restroom?"

Closing his eyes, Zero shook his head, "It's all right, I won't look."

Seeing the closed eyes, Kaname quickly shed his suit jacket and threw it on the pile beside the bed with Zero's clothes. His tie was quick to join the pile. With nimble fingers he worked the small buttons through the holes before it too fell to the floor. Dropping his hands to the button on his pants, he looked behind him once more to check to make sure Zero's eyes were closed before popping the button open and facing away from the bed once more.

Zero was nervous laying there as another man disrobed not even feet from him. His eyes itched to open as he heard the rustling of fabric falling to the floor. When he felt eyes on him, he forced his eyes to stop twitching behind their lids. However, when he heard the telltale pop of a pants button being undone, he couldn't help but look.

Kaname stood there in the pale moonlight, looking as though he was carved from marble. The muscles of his back rippled with his movements. Before Zero could close his eyes once more, the pants that were barely resting upon the slope of Kaname's backside fell to the floor. Zero sucked in a soft breath of air at the perfection of the pureblood's body. The light of the moon did no justice to the angles and hard lines of Kaname's body. Soon though, the sight was covered with black pajama pants. At this, Zero's eyes snapped shut, hardly believing that he was staring at Kaname.

Kaname turned back to the bed to see Zero's eyes clamped shut. He couldn't help but smirk slightly; he had felt the hunter's eyes upon him as he removed his pants. Just to see if it was his imagination, he had taken his time in dropping them, only to be rewarded with sharp inhale as they hit the floor. Not in the least uncomfortable with his body, he took his time in redressing. Though he knew it was mean for him to do such a thing, he couldn't help himself. Choosing not to call the hunter out on it, he crossed the room to close the curtains before returning to the bed.

"It's alright now, you can open your eyes," Kaname spoke softly as he crawled onto the bed beside Zero after pulling down the covers.

Quickly, he gathered the hunter into his arms before placing him on the soft silk sheets where he currently kneeled. Zero's eyes snapped open to stare cautiously at the pureblood but the small smile on his lips quickly disarmed him. Then Kaname stood up and returned to the other side of the bed and pulled down the covers before sitting on the bedside. Pulling the covers back up over Zero, he offered him another smile.

"In the morning, when we wake, we'll talk but for now, please rest easy. As I said, no harm shall come to you while in this room." Receiving a small nod, Kaname crawled under the covers, facing away from Zero, "Oyasumi Zero."

"Oyasumi… Kaname."

END

A/N: So, what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please, don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts!

Naruta13- Don't worry, Zero will have some angst of his own but overall I this story is more of a fluff tale. There will be some hard times, but they won't be too bad :D

Irmina- Aido is my go to guy for stupid out of line comments lol. I'm glad you liked my descriptions! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

sweet Sonia- Sorry, no blood bond. Zero hadn't yet drank Kaname's blood in my version of this story, sorry if there were any confusions about that. Either way, I hope you continue to enjoy!

Love332- I'm glad you like it :D I wanted to write a story where there was a lot more fluff between the two, I hope I am succeeding. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

ishala8- I'm glad I could make you so happy :D As for why there aren't more scenes, I guess it's because there's not a lot of situations in which it could actually happen. I came up with the scene because Zero felt compassionate toward our favorite pureblood :D Either way, I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai- YES! HE DID! YAY! :D

fujoshii92- As this is a KanaxZero fic, there will be a lemon, but it's quite a few chapters away :D

Cryptic Curiosity- Thank you so very much. I'm glad you like the details and the emotions. I try hard to be as descriptive as I can without overdoing it. I'm glad you enjoy it!

Brookie cookie17- I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well :D

ben4kevin- Lol, don't worry, I don't plan on the nobles torturing Zero in this one. I hope you continue to like the story.

queenruby987- Lol, yes they did. I can at least say I got to watch it cause it played out in my head before it was on paper :D I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to do so :D

Sonzai Taz- Sorry, the update was so late D: But here it is! Don't worry, there is no chance that this will be anything like Rescue Me. I started writing this with a completely different mindset than when I started writing that. I hope you stay tuned to see how much this one differs :D

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ALSO TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR LISTS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	6. Five

Disclaimer: I, unwillingly, admit that I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story. In this, we learn why Kaname is such a mess in the beginning. I hope you all enjoy.

Five

_He was running through the woods, the trees around him merely blurs as he flew past them. There was a terror in his blood, his bones, which he couldn't identify. Something in his mind told him to flee as fast as he could… But he didn't know why._

_A vicious snarl sounded behind him, too close for comfort. Glancing back, all he saw was two burning crimson eyes glaring back at him. The creature's face and body was enshrouded in shadows._

_Reaching for his gun while continuing to run, his stomach sank as he realized it was not on him. Focusing his attention forward, he put all his effort into moving his legs as fast as they would go. He needed distance from the monster behind him._

_Even as he ran faster than he thought possible, he could hear the footsteps behind him getting closer with each second. Fear sliced through him at the thought of dying at the hands of one of his most hated enemies; vampires. _

_Turning to cut through the dense trees around him, he was suddenly airborne with a weight upon his back. He grunted as he hit the hard ground. As he struggled, a deep throaty laugh tickled his ear._

"_You can't escape me," it taunted._

_He still didn't give up his struggles; clawing at the ground, he tried to drag himself from underneath the body pinning him down. The weight was just too great, and the angle to difficult, for him to make any progress. He couldn't help the emotions that swarmed him; helplessness, shame, and fear._

_As he stopped his struggles, the person on his back purred in content. Swiftly, he was turned on his back and he stared into the crimson orbs that had been chasing him, only now they had a face and a body to go with them._

"_Kaname!" he shouted in surprise._

_Kaname grinned down at him as he purred, "Zero."_

_Harsh fingers grasped silver locks as they jerked Zero's head to the side. His struggles renewed as he realized why the pureblood was chasing him. His struggles were useless though against the strength holding him hostage._

_Jagged fangs ripped painfully into his neck as he screamed, "KANAME!"_

Zero jolted upright as his hand flew to the side of his neck. There was no pain and he couldn't feel blood. However, the terror of the dream still remained and he could still feel the phantom fangs in his neck. Panting harshly, Zero tried to get his body back under his control. It was just a nightmare he told himself over and over again.

A soft hand covered his own against his neck. Jerking back in surprise, he turned his head only to stare into concerned rosewood eyes. The sight of that face only made him reel back more in shock.

"Zero?" Kaname asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"K-Kaname," the hunter stuttered.

Kaname's brow creased as he took in the hunter's appearance. He was sweaty, his silver bangs sticking to his forehead. His lavender eyes were filled with fear as he looked at the pureblood. The hand covering the side of his neck had yet to be removed, holding the side of his neck that the pureblood had bitten into the previous night.

Backing away from Zero, Kaname endeavored to soothe him, "It's ok Zero, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Zero took several deep calming breaths as he listened to Kaname's soothing words and voice. He didn't need the pureblood to tell him that he was alright; he knew that in his rational mind. It was just his stupid overactive imagination preying upon him.

"I'm ok Kaname," Zero assured him while looking into rosewood eyes.

Kaname nodded as he asked softly, "What happened?"

Looking away from Kaname, Zero mumbled, "Nothing important."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaname had to disagree, "You screamed my name and were near hysterical when you awoke, that doesn't seem unimportant to me."

"It was just a dream," Zero revealed.

"A dream about what?" he asked curiously.

Zero sighed, "You won't like it."

Kaname chuckled, "When has that ever stopped you before?"

Zero laughed with him, "I suppose you're right… I was running through a forest and all I could see were crimson eyes. I tried to run faster but them something jumped on me. I tried to get away but it wouldn't let me. When it turned me over it was… It was you holding me down… And then… You bit me."

Understanding dawned within Kaname, "It was probably a repercussion due to last night's events. You associate being bitten with the painful experience that Shizuka Hio put you through and your mind used that to construct an image of me being the same as her."

"I know that, which is why I told you the dream was nothing important," Zero spoke, though his eyes were still wary.

Kaname softly placed his hand on Zero's hand that was resting on the bed, "I truly appreciate what you did for me last night Zero, and it's an honor that you trusted me with that. I promise you Zero, I will not use your generosity as a mean to take liberties of you… I will never bite you without your permission, and never to cause you harm."

Zero's eyes lightened considerably at that, "I… Thank you Kaname."

Kaname smiled and patted Zero's hand softly before standing from the best, "Since we are already awake, we might as well stay so. We have a long conversation ahead of us."

Nodding, Zero rose from the bed and followed Kaname over to the set of couches on the opposite side of the room. As he sat, Zero shivered slightly at the change of temperature. In that moment, a black fleece blanket was draped over his shoulders. Zero's head snapped up to look at the pureblood across from him.

"It's kind of weird when you do that mind crap," Zero said with a barely there smile as he pulled the cover tighter around his shoulders.

Kaname's lips turned up as well, "Forgive me, it's a force of habit. To you it's weird, but for me it's always been there so it's like… an extra limb that doesn't take much thought to use."

Zero tilted his head slightly at that, "You've always been… telekinetic?"

"Not always. When I was younger, I didn't have the mental capacities to control it. Mostly objects just when flying around when I was feeling a strong emotion such as anger or despair. As time went by, I taught myself how to control it just like a young child learns to walk," Kaname explained in a way he thought the hunter could understand.

A grin erupted on Zero's face, "Ah, so you were prone to temper tantrums when you were younger?"

Kaname chuckled, "Hardly, it's only that one's control is weakened when strong emotions are present in the mind. Such as when people are extremely angry, they are more likely to lash out physically or verbally than normal. It's… difficult to explain to others."

Zero nodded, but he had one last question, "Is that why you are the way you are now?"

"Hm?" Kaname hummed, not quite sure what the hunter was hinting at.

"Well… You are always apathetic when you are around others. It's like… I don't know… You keep a tight lid on whatever you are feeling," Zero tried to explain.

"Ah, yes, I would suppose that is one reason," Kaname divulged the information.

"What would the others be?" Zero questioned, actually curious.

Kaname's eyes turned wary at the question. He didn't know how much he should be willing to divulge to the hunter. While he had saved his reputation and promised not use any of that against him, it was the morning and thus their agreement was negated. Though he wouldn't willingly admit it, he wanted to trust Zero with what was burdening him but he was also afraid to do so.

Seeing the guard come back up over Kaname's eyes at the question, Zero spoke without thinking, "You don't trust me."

Kaname actually laughed at the statement, "I trust you more than you seem to think."

"What do you mean?" Zero was truly confused at the pureblood's bipolar behavior.

"We slept in the same bed last night," Kaname reminded him.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" aggravation colored Zero's voice, tired of being run in circles.

Kaname saw the hunter's patience running thin, so he threw caution to the wind, "Very well, I'll be frank. Last night I was completely exhausted, if you had wanted to, you could have killed me in my sleep and I would have been none the wiser, even my beast would have been no help. I knew that when I laid down beside you, and yet I still did so."

Zero gaped at the pureblood, hardly believing his ears, "Why?"

A shrug was all he got, "For one, you were so exhausted I doubt you could have if you wanted to. Second… part of me knew you wouldn't." When Zero nodded, Kaname continued, "I need to ask something of you, at the risk of sounding paranoid. I know we crossed many a bridges with what happened last night, but I must ask you to renew your promise last night. I need to know that what I tell you, at any time, will never be told to another person unless I give you permission to do so."

"You're right, you do sound paranoid but what I said last night didn't just stop being true when the sun rose. If I told you last night that I wouldn't tell anyone anything or use anything against you, I meant it to be for longer than just one night," Zero told him softly, his voice betraying the fact that he felt slightly insulted.

A small smile crossed the pureblood's face, "I'm sorry if I offended you Zero, but you have to understand the position I'm in. I'm a pureblood of the vampire race, one of the few left. While many pledge their loyalty to me, most do so with less than… proud intentions. My blood is a highly sought after commodity and any weakness that I show will be used against me, either politically or personally. While it may offend you that I asked for your… silence, I am almost literally putting my life in your hands in this moment."

Again, Zero was shocked. He had no idea that Kaname was in so much danger just because of his status. But a small part of him was elated that the pureblood was trusting him with something so important; his very life.

"So that is the other reason?" he asked. At Kaname's confused look, he clarified, "Is your status the other reason that you forced your emotions back?"

Kaname looked stunned for a moment, before he nodded, "I'm slightly surprised that you put two and two together so quickly… Yes, I force myself not to portray my emotions openly for the fact that any slip in control could be seen as a chip in armor for other vampires to aim for."

It was silent for a few more moments while Zero, head bent, quickly processed the information given to him. It was cruel for a society to put so much of a burden on any one _person_. He had so many questions, especially pertaining to the previous night's events, but he couldn't bring himself to voice them. He and Kaname had settled into a shaky, could he dare think, friendship and he didn't want to break it so easily just by being insensitive. It was driving him mad, the fact that he now seemed to care so much about the pureblood's feelings when the previous day he wouldn't have hesitated at all. Begrudgingly, he admitted to himself that he wanted Kaname as a friend, and he knew his big mouth would ruin that if he opened it.

A soft sigh floated across the room, "I can see it written all over your face, your hesitation. We are still the same people we were yesterday Zero, I won't ask you to change who you are just so we can continue… whatever it is that we have. Don't be afraid to be your usual brash self, it won't hurt me."

"You're lying," Zero whispered as he raised his eyes to the man across from him.

Kaname frowned, "How so?"

"You all but admitted that you hardly trust anyone because they are after your weaknesses for some reason or another. If I broke that trust, even accidently, it would hurt you. If we are going to do… whatever this is, don't lie to me," Zero nearly growled out the last line.

Kaname was awed at the insight Zero was showing, "Forgive me, let me rephrase it then. I would not be hurt by you being your normal self. I don't want you to… tip toe around me now just because of this. I want you to be yourself, barbed comments and all, because I don't think you would willingly hurt me with my… weaknesses… So if you have question, just ask, and I'll answer them."

Zero hesitated a few more seconds before the words seemed to spill out of his mouth, "What the hell was up with you last night?"

Kaname chuckled, "Straight to the point I see," and then he sighed, "Many things have happened over the past few months that he been… taxing on my person. Last night was just a disaster waiting to happen; I haven't been sleeping or eating properly. All that thrown together just had the beginnings of chaos written all over them."

"Wait, how long haven't you been sleeping or… eating like you should?" Zero interrupted him.

He pondered the question a few seconds, tapping his finger on his chin, "I would have to estimate around… five to six months."

Zero flew into a standing position, "Are you fucking insane! Of course that was a disaster waiting to happen, you put a lot of people in danger Kaname. What would have happened if Yuuki found you last night instead of me!"

Kaname paled slightly at the thought of what he could have done to the other prefect with his control so precarious, "Sit down Zero," he waited until Zero forced himself back onto the couch before he continued, "While I appreciate your concern for her, I had taken precautions to ensure that she has not been around me since this all began. I am not so proud as to think that my control is limitless, as you saw last night that it wasn't, so I have Seiren shadowing her to make sure that she stays a safe distance away from me."

Zero relaxed slightly at that, but he had to ask, "Is that why she's been so sad the past few months, because you haven't spent any time with her?"

He nodded with a sad tinge to his eyes, "It probably is. Though it pains me to know that she is upset because of me, I can fix that. However, I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt her because I couldn't control myself, or in the worst case, kill her."

The hunter was slightly curious as to why the pureblood cared so much for the human girl but he put the question off for another time, "That I understand… But why haven't you been taking care of yourself?"

"I have been… dealing with the vampire council since the beginning of the school term," Kaname said softly.

"What do those bastards want?" Zero growled, thinking it had something to do with the academy.

Kaname paused to carefully choose his words, not wanting to anger the hunter, "At first… I was negotiating with them because of the Hio incident. In case you didn't already know, I was the one who took care of her; she was threatening to safety of this academy and everyone in it. She made the mistake of targeting Yuuki and thus had to be taken out… I had left enough blood in her so you could rise above your level but Ichiru beat you to her."

"I thought that it had been you… But why would you go through all this trouble over months to make sure I wasn't taken in for supposedly killing her?"

"Well, as I said, it wasn't entirely that but the first two months were. I did so for various reasons. One of them was of course for Yuuki. You are her brother, whether by blood or not, and I could not have her loosing that. However, you are also vital to this academy and its efforts. Though I know you must detest it, you are part of what keeps everything peaceful. Also… I did it for you. You have every right to want that _woman_ dead and I would not see you punished for it just because she was _special_," Kaname spoke, laying everything out on the table.

"I-Well… Thank you," Zero struggled for words, "I appreciate what you did."

"It was no problem at all," Kaname assured him.

"But what about the past four months, you said pleading… my case took roughly two months. What else could they have wanted that would… bother you so much?" he asked.

Kaname sighed once more, "They want me to mate."

END

A/N: Dun dun dun! And there we are, many things are explained in this chapter, and the two become closer. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you think!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai- Lol, don't we all wish we could see Kaname undress? I would certainly die happy lol.

SonamySistah96- I'm glad you like it so much, I hope you continue to do so. I hope you liked the chapter.

ishala8- Lol, I would hate me too. That is too far in the direction of my other story. But as you can see, Zero had a nightmare but is still quite rational. He doesn't regret what happened, and he surely remembers. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as much.

queenruby987- Zero's mood changes, at least to me when I wrote that, signify his innocence in certain things. Yes he wants Kaname to rest, but he didn't count on Kaname changing him. His blushing is his innocence coming through. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

fujoshii92- Lol, yeah, that made me grin too : As for the lemon, I don't quite know yet. At the moment, I have 10 chapters of this story written and there is no lemon thus far. However, I do promise there will be one! I hope you continue to like the story.

Irmina- Lol, I'm quite sure Zero was a little shy, but he got over it. I'm glad you like how close they've become. No beating around the bush in this fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Naruta13- Lol, thank you for not hitting me ;) I think everyone has a shy side, it just pertains to different situations. I am glad you like my portrayals of Zero, I work hard on them. I hope you continue to enjoy them :D

ben4kevin- Hahaha, I thought of it, stopping time and all, but I just wanted to tease my precious Zero. Believe me, he will be seeing more of it later ;) I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

CrystelNightandFlameNight- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I hope you like it just as much as the other story. I'm trying to go in a different direction with this one. Please, let me know what you think :D

Sonzai Taz- *scratches back of head* yeah, Zero is a bit more open in this fic. But then again, Kaname already drank his blood, how much more personal can you get? I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)

sweet Sonia- Of course Zero is still stubborn when he's tired! Zero breathes stubbornness :D As for Kaname confronting him, well… not giving it away :P

Angelling- O_O I'm sorry? But thank you? Lol, no really, thank you for liking the story so much. I will try to keep updating regularly. I hope you continue to remain as… enthused about the story :D

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND TO THOSE ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVROTIES. I APPREICATE YOUR SUPPORT :D


	7. Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, things would have been quite different if I did.

A/N: Here is the next chapter of Relinquish! Sorry it took so long, I've been going crazy over here; in case you didn't know I now have 5 current "In Progress" stories underway due to my over active imagination. Anyway! Here in the chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

Six

Zero blinked slowly, trying to process the words spoken to him, "Mate?"

Kaname nodded as he leaned his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed, "Yes, they want me to mate."

"Mate?" Zero asked again, obviously in confusion.

Glaring slightly at the hunter across from him, Kaname spoke sharply, "Yes Zero, mate. Marry. Matrimony. Any of those sound familiar?

"I know what it is damn it!" Zero snapped back, "I was just… shocked that you use that word for it!"

Kaname grinned slyly, "We are beasts in human form after all."

Zero blushed softly, hearing his words thrown back at him, as he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's true and don't let anyone else tell you any different. _**You**_ know it's true," Kaname admitted.

But Zero didn't want to get off topic, "But why is that such a bad thing, that they want you to be… mated?"

"I don't want to mate yet," Kaname spoke, conviction in his tone.

"Then… What's the problem?" Zero asked, completely confused.

Kaname sighed, closing his eyes, as a single piece of paper floated from the desk and over to Zero. The silver-haired man let the paper fall softly into his hands as he looked confusedly at the pureblood across from him.

"Read it," Kaname prompted softly.

Zero looked down and quickly read through the few sentences that were present on the paper:

_As the head of the vampire council, I, Asato Ichijo, hereby write this to inform you that the matter of your current unmated status needs to be resolved. We, the vampire council, have left you to your own matters for far too long due to your pureblood status. However, that can continue no longer. The fate of the vampire race was a burden that was given to you upon your birth and thus you need to accept your duty. We, the vampire council, have suggested many times that you are to look for a mate. Hereby, you are informed, that if you do not take a mate and continue the Kuran line, a mate will be chosen for you. _

Zero's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he read the last line, "They're forcing you to mate!"

Kaname sighed, all the weariness of the past months displayed in that one little sound, "Yes, it would seem so. I have managed to put them off for months but it seems that I can no longer. It appears that I am to be mated whether I consent or not."

"Can't you just… refuse?" Zero asked softly.

"I wish it were that easy; lord knows that I have tried. But it appears that the matter has been taken out of my hands and put to vote within the council… I am to be married by the end of the month," Kaname near whispered.

Zero flew to his feet, blanket dropping from his shoulders, "Bullshit! They can't do this! It's your life; they can't run it for you!"

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wish I could contradict you, but the vampire council's rulings are absolute. I cannot disagree with them to that degree without starting a war. The council was formed so other vampires could not do as the pleased."

"But Kaname!" Zero protested.

A sharp glare was directed at the hunter, "What do you want me to do Zero? Start a war just because I am frustrated at the lack of control in my life?"

Zero dropped back down onto the couch, heaving a frustrated sigh. Holding his head in his hands, he tried to calm his rage by taking deep calming breaths. He hated that there was nothing he could do for the pureblood across from him. Not able to stop it, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek for the pureblood's pain.

A hand gently cupped his cheek as a lean finger wiped the tear from his cheek, "Why do you cry?"

A few more tears fell from Zero's eyes, "Because you can't."

Kaname wiped the new tears from Zero's cheeks with a sad smile, "Don't cry for me Zero. I shed my tears last night… And now… I shall accept my fate as a pureblood with dignity."

Zero clenched his eyes shut as he tried to stop the tears but it seemed that once they started they wouldn't quit. Before he realized it, he was bent over his knees with his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his sobs as tears fell like rain. He couldn't describe, let alone explain, the utter _hollowness_ and _despair_ that tore through his person.

His heart reached out to the man before him; neither had control of their lives. Kaname had to live by the rules of the vampire council if he wished to live peacefully. Zero had to obey the hunter's association if he wished to live at all. They both seriously messed up somewhere in a previous life.

"Zero!" Kaname shook the hunter's shoulders, trying to get his attention.

Zero raised his head to look into Kaname's eyes as the last tears fell, "I'm sorry."

Kaname smiled sadly again, "I know, but, again, there is no need for you to cry for me."

Zero shook his head as he whispered amending his previous statement, "It's for both of us."

Now Kaname was confused, "Us?"

Zero wiped at the tears drying on his face, "Neither of us has control of our lives. You have the vampire council, and you listen to them so you can live in peace… I have the hunter's association and I listen to them... so I can live. I cry for our lost lives Kaname."

Kaname tilted his head slightly, "Have you ever thought of joining the vampire community to get away from the association?"

Zero laughed curtly, "The hunter's association hates me for being a vampire. The vampire council would hate me for being a hunter. I am a danger to the human race… If I left, where would I go? Hell, if I left, they would kill me."

Kaname stared into Zero's eyes, a dead serious expression in his eyes, "I would protect you."

Zero shook his head, "You saved me once before Kaname… And you have too much on your plate as it is. I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking, I'm offering," Kaname pushed the topic.

Zero saw that the pureblood wasn't giving up, so he changed the topic, "I'll think about it. But first, what are we going to do about your… upcoming marriage?"

"There is nothing we can do," Kaname said automatically.

"Can't you… I don't know… Say that you are currently pursuing someone?" Zero asked, pulling at straws.

"Who would I use? I could not but that burden on anyone with that. Besides, they want me to marry a pureblood and there are none that I find… desirable. If it were a human, I would be forced to turn them, are you saying that is something you would recommend?" Kaname asked softly.

"No! No turning!" Zero protested right away.

"Then it is decided... I'll mate someone of their choosing," Kaname stated, acceptance coloring his tone.

Zero went to protest but Kaname rose and moved to his desk without another word. While at the desk, Kaname fixed another glass of wine with blood tablets. When he picked the glass up, he happened to catch his finger on a sharp edge on the bottom. The scent of his pure blood filled the room within seconds. Kaname cursed softly before he heard a strangled groan from across the room. Turning, he saw Zero on the couch, eyes tinted crimson as he grasped his throat. Of course the hunter was hungry, he had blood taken from his last night and he didn't have the luxury of using blood tablets. Kaname cursed once more for being so thoughtless.

Zero smiled apologetically as he rasped, "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," Kaname said softly as he quickly licked the blood from his finger as Zero's eyes only retained a light crimson color.

A knocked sounded as someone shouted through the door, "Kaname-sama?"

Looking at Zero, he spoke as he unlocked the door with his mind, "Come in Aido."

Aido burst into the room, looking ready for a fight. He had scented Kaname's blood from the living room and had rushed to the pureblood's room as fast as he could. He didn't trust the hunter to be in the presence of his pureblood friend even after he had saved him the night before.

"I am fine, as you can see Aido," Kaname soothed his friend.

Zero snorted softly, "We haven't killed each other yet."

Aido glared at the hunter sitting on the couch. Only when he looked at the hunter did he realize that both of the men in the room were topless, wearing only sleep pants. Both their hair was in disarray. The bed in the corner had obviously been slept in on both sides. He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander. Zero saw the look on Aido's face before Kaname did.

With a smirk on his face, he taunted the blonde noble, "Yeah Aido, I deflowered your precious Kaname-sama," the noble's face turned red so to put the icing on the cake, he purred, "And he loved every minute of it."

"Why you!" Aido shouted, stepping forward.

Kaname chuckled softly, "Easy Aido, he is just playing with you. We slept in the same bed that is all."

Zero leaned back against the couch, having fun making the noble flustered, "Don't let him lie to you, he's just shy... When talking about it that is."

Aido gaped at the hunter, "Wh-Wh-What?"

Kaname and Zero looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. The look on Aido's face was just too priceless. They both laugh so hard, they had tears in their eyes.

"Kaname-sama?" Aido asked softly, surprised at seeing of the two men so carefree.

"Forgive me Aido, your face was just so funny," Kaname panted softly, trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard.

"Yeah sorry man, I just couldn't help myself," Zero apologized, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

Aido growled softly before he remembered why he was truly there in the first place, "Kaname-sama, I smelled your blood from the living room, are you alright?"

"I am fine Aido; I just nicked my finger of one of the glasses," Kaname soothed his friend.

"Of course, forgive me Kaname-sama. I was just… worried," Aido said softly, glancing at the hunter, noticing his lightly tinted eyes for the first time.

Zero snorted softly, but remained silent as Kaname answered him, "As you can see, I am fine. Would you please leave us now, and tell the others what occurred? I'm sure they were worried as well."

Aido nodded and quickly left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Kaname looked at Zero once more, seeing his hands clench into fists as his jaw also clenched. He could tell that Zero was exerting all his control to keep his beast under control. He would willingly give Zero his blood if not for the fact that he had taken blood from the other the previous night; he doubted Zero would want a blood bond with him; it was akin to marriage within the vampire race.

"You can leave if it's too much for you, I won't be insulted," Kaname said with a small smile at the hunter.

Zero snorted, "I'm fine."

Kaname chuckled, "As I can see from your eyes."

Zero growled at him, "Don't mock me Kaname."

Kaname walked swiftly over the other man and kneeled before him, taking one his hands in his own, "I'm not mocking you; I can just see that you are uncomfortable."

A curt laugh passed Zero's lips, "And where else would I go? I can't go out among the others like this, I won't hurt anyone else just because I'm… _hungry_."

Kaname could see the pain in Zero's eyes; he hated the fact that he needed blood to survive. It pained him to not be able to help the hunter when he was in obvious pain, physically and mentally. Without thinking, Kaname pulled Zero into a hug, trying to comfort him the only way he could.

Zero's face was buried in the side of Kaname's neck. As he breathed in, all he could smell was the pure blood flowing through the man's veins. His throat convulsed as his mouth seemed to water at the scent. He growled slightly in pain as his fangs burst from his gums. Using the last of his control, he pushed the pureblood away from him as he darted to the window, panting heavily. Kaname cursed his stupidity as he stood, making to move toward Zero.

"Don't," Zero rasped.

"Zero?" Kaname asked softly, stopping his forward movement.

"I know… You can't help me Kaname. You took blood from me, if I took blood from you, it would create a bond. There is no way you would want that with me, a lowly level D," Zero almost sounded sad as the words left his mouth.

Kaname was surprised that the hunter knew so much about the bond. Then again, it would probably be something he learned as a hunter. If not, he would have looked up information on vampires when he turned into one. If Zero was anything, it was prepared.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Zero fell to his knees before the window, one hand clenched around his throat as the other gripped the window sill. His body reacted without his mind's consent as he was before Zero in the blink of an eye. Zero reacted with the instincts of a vampire as Kaname soon found himself pinned beneath Zero's body as the man's crimson eyes bored into his own rosewood.

"Damn it Kaname," Zero growled, crimson eyes more pained than before.

Kaname could only stare up at Zero, taking in his appearance. It shocked him to think that he found the hunter _beautiful_ while he was nearly lost in his vampire instincts. His silver hair shone in the sun that came through the window, making it look like a halo surrounding his face. His crimson eyes were endless, set beautifully in the feminine face. His fangs jutted past his plump lips even as they twisted in a snarl as he fought against his vampiric urges.

Zero bit his lips, forgetting his fangs, as he tried to _not_ lean forward and sink his teeth in the graceful neck flaunted before him. He growled softly as his fangs nicked his bottom lip, the scent of his own blood further deteriorating his condition. Before his own crimson eyes, he watched Kaname's rosewood eyes flare to crimson as they trained on the blood slowly running down his chin. His pupils shrank and expanded rapidly, as they did the previous evening.

Almost in slow motion, Kaname leaned up, his mouth parting to lick at the line of blood on Zero's chin. Zero shuddered as the sensual feeling of Kaname's tongue on his person. He gasped in surprise as the pureblood's tongue followed the blood to his lips, lapping at the cut like a cat at milk. Before he realized what was happening, Kaname's lips slanted against the hunter's, sealing them in a bloody kiss.

END

A/N: And there is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Kaname and Zero kissed, YAY! This is a warning, there is drama to come in the next chapters, but I promise it is light drama :D Please, let me know what you think!

ishala8- Yes, progress! There is even more progress in this chapter! A kiss! YAY! I hope that it makes you happy.

ben4kevin- Hm, yes, mpreg is a definite possibility. I haven't quite decided yet… Oh well, I'm sure I will figure it out by the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

KyouyaxCloud- Your wish is my command, here is more :D I hope you like the chapter and continue to enjoy the rest of the story!

fujoshii92- Yes, they are being civilized, who woulda thunk huh? Lol, as you can see, Zero feels sorry that Kaname has no control over his life, that he is being forced to mate. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think!

freakish88- I'm glad you are liking the story. As for Kaname's mate, that it pretty much predetermined by the pairing I chose :D How it happens, you'll have to continue guessing! I hope you liked the chapter!

Sonzai Taz- I think I answered your question here as to how they can force him to mate and why he can't fight back. The VC was created to make sure the vampire world functioned properly and Kaname doesn't want to start a war for his own selfish reasons. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Please let me know what you think.

CrystelNightandFlameNight- I'm glad you like this story as much as the others. And thank you for thinking my ideas are good. I try to be original lol. Here is the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it!

Naruta13- Your wish is my command, you have Zero's reaction here. It kind of made me sad to right it D: I hope you enjoyed it. As for the solution to this problem, it will probably be a mpreg though who I haven't decided yet. Still not quite sure about the mpreg part. Oh well, I suppose I'll figure it out before I post the next chapter :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai- Lol, I shall give nothing away in regard to if that is possible for Zero or not :D I suppose you'll have to wait and find out ;) I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think!

artemis602- I like it when they are open to one another, it adds a new twist to the story. As for this being a mpreg, is seems like that is highly likely though I am still considering other ideas as well. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

SonamySistah96- I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to do so. And of course it's gonna be Zero!

queenruby987- I plan to go into detail with the mating process in a later chapter… a much later chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapter! Please let me know what you think :D

Angelling- Lol, it's ok if you have you own fantasies based off the fic, it happens to me all the time! I'm glad you like the story. As for Zero being pregnant, it is a high possibility, though it might also be Kaname, haven't quite decided to do yet. I hope you look forward to my decision!

irmina- I didn't plan for the nightmare to be any sort of premonition, it was just a nightmare put there as a plot device to bring the two closer. Of course Zero's gonna be his mate, I wouldn't have it any other way! However, how that is going to happen with continue to remain a mystery to everyone but me ;) I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think! :D


	8. Seven

Disclaimer: I have no claims on Kaname and Zero, unless it's in my dreams :(

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, I'm sorry *begs for forgiveness* But also, there is a lot of drama happening here so I think it's ok that it's a little shorter. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Seven

Zero groaned softly against the plush lips resting against his own. Though he should be disgusted, he could only purr in contentment. He gasped as a sharp fang pierced his lip where the small cut had already healed. Kaname's tongue slid effortlessly into the other's awaiting mouth, wanting to taste more of the man above him. The taste of Zero's blood mixed with the pure taste of Zero had Kaname growling softly in appreciation.

Wanting more, Kaname effortlessly rolled them until he rested above the hunter, straddling his waist. Bringing his hand behind the hunter's head, he tangled them in silky silver locks, tilting Zero's head to get the perfect angle as he devoured the mouth below him. Zero lost himself in the sensual slide of Kaname's tongue against his own, tangling his hands in the dark chocolate locks. While he knew that he should be disgusted at the taste of his own blood, it actually turned him on, knowing that Kaname was taking all of him in.

Kaname groaned softly as Zero let him do as he wanted. Rolling his hips into the others, he moaned as their hard lengths rubbed together. While part of Kaname was shouting that he should stop, that Zero was a level D, Kaname effortlessly silenced that part of himself. He was feeling way too good to stop. Moaning, he continue to roll his hips against the hunter's, appreciating the way Zero's hips came up to meet his own.

Another sharp fang tore into Zero's lips harshly, jolting him from his bloodlust induced haze. His eyes widened as he realized what he was allowing to happen. He had to stop this, before they both did something they would regret.

Zero tore his lips from Kaname's, "Kaname, no!"

Kaname leaned forward and nuzzled the side of Zero's neck, "Hm?"

Groaning at the tickling sensation, Zero forced himself to speak, "You can't do this Kaname."

Scraping his fangs across the hunter's neck, he purred, "Why?"

Zero shuddered in pleasure, "You're going to be married at the end of the month."

Kaname chuckled as he massaged Zero's neck with his tongue, "Only if I don't find a mate."

Zero gasped before forcefully shoving Kaname to the side. Rushing to hit feet, he stared at the pureblood sprawled before him. His blood was on the pureblood's lips as crimson eyes raked over his figure. Tousled chocolate locks fell into crimson eyes, giving him a thoroughly debauched appearance. The tent in the pureblood's sleep pants did nothing but make him look all the more enticing.

Zero backed up from the pureblood quickly, shaking his head, "We can't do this Kaname."

Kaname pulled himself from the floor, walking gracefully toward the hunter as he purred, "Why not Zero?"

Zero shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "Think of your duties, you are getting married to further the pureblood race."

The pureblood was getting closer, seemingly with no thoughts of stopping, "And?"

"I can't do that for you Kaname! I'm a man and a level D! They would never approve," Zero shouted, though his heart clenched in pain.

Kaname stopped at that and seemed to ponder what the hunter had said. Zero also got lost in his thoughts. He never truly thought about it, but the pureblood was basically sex on legs. His silky chocolate brown locks, his endless rosewood eyes, and his effeminate face were perfect. His body was lightly muscled and his legs went on for miles. Zero couldn't believe he was actually attracted to the pureblood, but as he looked back at his behavior toward the man in the past years, he couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner. In all of their encounters, the sexual tension was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife. It made him want to smack himself in the face.

However, even realizing his own attraction the man before him, he couldn't let Kaname do what he wanted with him. He wouldn't allow Kaname to make a one night stand out of him; his heart wouldn't take it. Plus, Kaname had a duty to perform to his race, as he revealed earlier, he couldn't allow Kaname to make that mistake.

Meanwhile, Kaname pondered over the words Zero spoke to him. The fact that Zero was male was instantly thrown out the window; Zero didn't know that male vampires, when mated to a pureblood, could conceive children. What did stop him was the fact that Zero was a level D. The vampire council would have a field day with that information… But it could be fixed.

Kaname's thoughts ground to a halt at the fact he was even considering going there with Zero. Then his thoughts started back up, going along the same path as Zero's. The man before him was the epitome of beauty with his silver-hair and lavender eyes. The hunter was definitely fit, as his training and occupation demanded it of him. Over all, he wanted to eat the hunter up, and not in a literal sense. But he also didn't want to give him heart away to someone who wouldn't appreciate it. While he and Zero had come a long way in just one night, he was uncertain of what the hunter truly felt for him.

"Kaname?" the hunter asked warily, taking another step back.

Kaname held up his hand, his eyes once more calm rosewood, "I'm sorry, forgive me for my actions."

Zero shook his head, "It's alright, no harm done. I knew you didn't mean it."

Now Kaname was confused, "How so?"

"Oh come on Kaname, I'm a level D and a male; there was no way you would go for me if you were in your right mind," Zero tried to make his tone light, but the hurt still came through in his eyes.

Kaname was before Zero in the blink of an eye, cupping his face in his hands as he whispered, "You're wrong."

Zero shook his head once more, "No, I'm not Kaname."

Kaname growled as he gripped Zero's face more tightly as his rosewood eyes stared into crimson-tinted lavender. Seeing the pain in those eyes, Kaname once more crushed his lips to the hunter's. Ignoring Zero's protests, he nipped at the hunter's lips until they opened, and then delved his tongue back into that moist cavern. He put all his being into the kiss, trying to show Zero through his actions what the hunter wouldn't understand in words.

Pulling away from those lips was a struggle, but he did it, and whispered once more, "You're wrong."

"K-Kaname," Zero whispered before his eyes turned hard as he shoved the pureblood away, "I won't be your plaything!"

Kaname went to go after the hunter again, but he disappeared. Turning around quickly, Kaname could only watch as Zero disappeared out the window. Walking to the now open window, he watched Zero flee toward the Sun Dorm with a heavy heart.

Sighing sadly, he whispered to himself the words he wanted to say to Zero, "But I don't want you to be a plaything... I want something more."

END!

A/N: So, what did everyone think? Some drama, as promised! I hope you all liked it, even though its length left something to be desired. Again, please let me know what you think!

I'm still not feeling so hot, they just put me through a loooooot of tests and such so I'm kind of lagging here. Buuuuuut!

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR SHOWING YOUR SUPPORT! I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO LIKE THE STORY AND CONTUNIE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ALSO, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ADDES THIS STORY TO EITHER YOUR FAVOTITES OR ALERTS! AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL :D!


	9. Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Vampire Knight, aside from the plot of this story.

A/N: I feel a little bad that I haven't updated my other stories so I decided to put this chapter up to tide you over until I can force myself to write more on the others. Also, this chapter is a little longer to make up for the short one last time. Anyway, on to the chapter; I hope you all enjoy!

Eight

Zero cursed as he quickly scaled the wall and entered his room through the window. He couldn't afford being seen in the state he was in now. He was barely dressed, which was bad enough, but the tears tracks on his face would damage his reputation more. He couldn't believe he let himself get caught up in Kaname's games so easily.

"I'm such a fool," he whispered sadly.

Looking at the clock on his stand, he realized that he still had time to get to classes. With another sigh, he gathered up his spare uniform, belatedly realizing that not only had he left him uniform in Kaname's room, but he also left his Bloody Rose. He thoughts about leaving it there, never wanting to face the pureblood again after that morning's happenings, but he knew that he would need it. Deciding to get it when the Night Class was in class, he entered the bathroom for a quick shower; he could still smell Kaname on his skin.

The relaxing shower ended all too soon as someone pounded on his door. Quickly shutting off the water, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he went to the door. Throwing it open, still dripping wet, he stared into the shocked eyes of Yuuki.

"Z-Zero," she stuttered, a blush staining her cheeks before she turned around quickly, "How can you open a door like that!"

"You've seen me in less Yuuki," Zero reminded her, thinking of her bathing him shortly after he moved into Cross's.

Yuuki whirled back around, her blush even worse, "Don't say it like that!"

Sighing, he asked, "Why are you here Yuuki?"

Still glancing to the side, she told him, "I came to make sure you were coming to class today. I tried to find you during our patrols last night, but you had disappeared. Are… Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Yuuki," he tried to get her to leave, he could smell her blood and it was taunting him, "But I won't be coming to class today."

She looked at him then, seeing the red beginning to tint his iris. Without thinking she shoved him into his room, slamming the door behind her. Zero stepped back, shocked at her boldness.

"You're thirsty," she stated, not skirting around the topic like she used to.

Zero turned his head to the side, "Don't Yuuki, not today."

"Zero, I'm here for you! I told you that after you first started drinking blood; I would help you however I could. The only way I can do that is with my blood!" she tried to get through to him.

Stepping away from her, Zero headed into the bathroom, trying to get away from her. He appreciated her concern, but it wasn't safe for her. He always feared that he would lose control and end up hurting her; that was one of his worst fears.

Suddenly the sweet scent of blood filled the air. Zero whirled around, eyes red and fangs bore, to see Yuuki standing in the middle of his room a paper cut now evident on the side of her neck.

"Damn it Yuuki!" Zero snarled, advancing on the defenseless, and entirely too trusting, girl.

She stared into his crimson eyes, undaunted, "If I can help you, I will."

Grabbing her shoulders, he swiftly pinned her to the bed, kneeling above her in nothing but a towel, "You have no idea how stupid you are."

"Why's that?" she asked calmly.

"I could kill you Yuuki; maybe not this time or the next, but sometime… Sometime I won't be strong enough to stop," he whispered as he leaned forward to lick at the small line of blood from the cut.

She shuddered lightly, the cut stinging at his tongue swiped against it, "I won't let that happen."

Snorting softly, he continue to tongue the side of her neck, "You stupid silly girl."

Yuuki went to protest being called such names only for her to exhale sharply as his fangs dug into the side of her neck. He had gotten better but it still stung slightly. She quickly tuned out the sounds of him sucking her blood in favor of carding her fingers softly through his hair. Her vision quickly began to get hazy but she still didn't protest, wanting to give him all she could afford. However, before it got too bad, he tore himself away from her with a sharp gasp as he slid to the floor beside the bed, holding his head in his hands.

Sitting up, she held a hand to the side of her neck, feeling that he sealed the wound before moving. A soft plopping sound drew her attention the man sitting on the floor beside her bed. Her heart broke as she saw the tears falling from his chin to rest on the floor.

Kneeling before him, she drew him into her arms, "It's ok Zero, everything will be alright. I'm here for you, always."

He shuddered in her arms as he gripped her in his arms, hands fisting in the back of her uniform as he rasped, "No, it's not ok… I'm a monster Yuuki… A monster in human form."

Pushing him from her, she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. She stared at him sadly as his eyes widened in shock but didn't move to hold his cheek, his arms still around her.

"Don't you ever say that again! Vampire or not, you're still Zero!" she yelled, tears also in her eyes.

Bowing his head, he whispered, "Even Kaname admits it, he told me so himself."

Ignoring the use of the pureblood's first name, she asked, "When was this?"

Realizing he had said too much, he diverted her attention, "I need to get dressed if I'm going to make it to class. We only have fifteen minutes."

Yuuki glanced to the clock, before shooting to her feet. Running into the bathroom, she came back and threw Zero his clothes, noticing the lack of Bloody Rose but not speaking about it.

"Hurry up! You've missed too many classes as it is! I'll meet you there," she shouted and then was out the door.

Chuckling softly at her predictability, his mirth soon faded as he thought about the pureblood once more. He hated the fact that he allowed the pureblood to get under his skin and taunt him like he had. To add the icing to the cake, he had to see him again that night during class exchange. Glancing at the clock once more, he saw that he only had five minutes left to get dressed and get to class; time flew when he was lost in his thoughts. Quickly getting dressed, he flew out the door, determined to leave his thoughts behind him.

When he got to class, he had to listen to the teacher berate him _again_ for his tardiness all the while getting heated glares from Yuuki. He tuned it all out as he slid into his seat, just wishing the day was already over. He was still tired from all that had happened the night before and that morning; dealing with such conflicting emotions left him exhausted.

Soon enough, classes were over; something Zero relished in as it was officially the weekend. Now though, he had to go and attend to class exchange. He didn't want to see Kaname so soon after that morning; the wounds were still too fresh. However, it was his duty and he would do it without complaining. He would even do it without his constant glares at the vampires. That night's guardian duty would be peaceful… He hoped.

When he got to the gates of the Moon Dorm, all the day class girls were already crowded around the entrance. Standing at the back, he could see Yuuki in the front, trying to push all the girls back. He understood that she was a perfect because she knew what the night class was, but she utterly ineffective against the other girls.

"That's enough; get back to your dorms!" Zero shouted as he began to shove his way to the front of the crowd.

At his voice, the girls made a path to the gate, not wanting to get on his bad side. He was well known for his temper. When he got to the front, he leveled a glare at the over exuberant females.

"What part of returning to your dorms don't you get!" he shouted.

They all just stared at him as though he was from another planet. Sighing, he rubbed his temples, trying to calm his anger. No matter how many times he told himself that he wouldn't let his temper take control, the day class girls made it impossible for him. He knew that they didn't know he was trying to protect their lives, but they could at least listen to him for _once_ in their lives.

Before he could yell again, the gates to the Moon Dorm opened, allowing the girls a sight of their favorite vampires. Zero sighed at their increase in volume, but at least they had formed a straight line. Stepping off to one side as Yuuki stepped to the other; he turned to look at the progressing vampires. However, there was something missing; Kaname wasn't with them.

In the blink of an eye, Takuma appeared before him. He jerked in surprise, knowing that the noble didn't use his abilities within sight of the humans, that he was just lost in his thoughts. The noble just looked at him for a few moments, seeming to eye the hunter up and down.

"What is it Takuma?" Zero asked softly, forgetting the fact that he was getting too comfortable with the vampires to refer to them by their first names.

The blonde smiled at him, but his eyes were sad, "Kaname is not with us this evening."

"I noticed. Is there a reason I should know about, as a prefect, that he isn't going to classes?" Zero asked, playing off his _unwilling_ concern as part of his duty.

Takuma shook his head slightly, "Apparently he has refused to come out of his room since this morning. He won't speak to any of us. I know you were with him last night until this morning, as Aido told me about the incident with Kaname's blood, so you might know more about it than any of us. All I know is that there is a… saddened aura coming from him room."

Zero looked up to the window he knew was the pureblood's room. It shocked him that Kaname hadn't talked to anyone since he had left that morning. He knew he shouldn't care, but a small part of him hoped that the pureblood was sad about what had happened.

"Would you… look in on him for us? For me?" Takuma asked softly.

Looking at the noble once more, he could see the genuine concern for the pureblood in his eyes, as he nodded, "I can arrange that."

Takuma smiled, a genuine smile, at him, "I thank you Kiryu-kun."

Zero nodded once more before jerking his head in the direction of the other waiting members of the night class, "You should head to class, I think the others are starting to question you intentions, seeing as you're over here whispering to me."

Takuma chuckled softly, leering at him slightly, "Maybe they think we're having an affair."

Zero choked on the air he was breathing, fighting down a blush, "Damn it Takuma, get your ass to class!"

Laughing, Takuma walked off with a wink, "Of course Kiryu-kun."

Before they disappeared, Takuma glanced back at him once more, a question in his eyes. Zero knew, without asking, that he wanted to make sure that the hunter would keep his promise. Nodding to the noble, he saw relief in his eyes before he nodded back before he disappeared around the corner.

Turning back to the others, he saw them all staring, Yuuki and all the day class girls. Sighing, he knew that Yuuki would have millions of questions for him later. However, he had more to worry about than a nosey human.

Glaring at the rest of the girls, he shouted raising his fist, "Get back to your dorms or I swear to god I'll have you scrubbing toilets for the rest of the year!"

They all yelped before they started to run in a stampede back toward the Sun Dorm. Sighing softly, he turned to Yuuki. She just stood there, her brown eyes curious, but not voicing any questions.

Shaking his head, he told her, "I'm sorry Yuuki but I can't tell you right now." Seeing her nod in understanding, he asked her, "Can you handle the rounds on your own for a bit?"

At this, she opened her mouth, "Why?"

Sighing, he looked back up at _that_ window, "I need to go take care of something."

Seeing where he was looking, she nodded, "Of course, take all the time you need."

Ruffling her hair, he smiled at her softly, "Thanks Yuuki, I'll try not to take too long."

Nodding again, she ran off with a wave over her shoulder. Once she disappeared around the corner, he looked up again at the window. Squaring his shoulder, he marched through the gates, nodding at the gate keeper. In no time at all he was in the dorm and at Kaname's door. Trying the door, he was surprised to find it unlocked. Then again, the others in the dorm would respect his wish for privacy. However, he wasn't them. Swiftly throwing open the door, he stepped into the dark room as the door swung shut behind him.

"Why are you here?" a hoarse voice whispered from within the darkness.

To Be Continued

A/N: There is the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think.

_**Health Update:**_ I got my test results back and the problem is my gallbladder. I am going to have to get is removed (don't know when yet) but I will try to update up until I gotta go in. I thank you all for your patience.

**ben4kevin**- I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Atheist1**- I think Kaname was suffering a lil blood loss to his brain for obvious reasons lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Sonzai Taz**- He couldn't say it to Zero's face or that would have ruined my plot! Lol! But don't worry, things will start to work out in the next chapter. I have made a decision, this will not be a mpreg, I just can't make myself make Zero or Kaname pregnant. As for how things will work out with that, you'll just have to wait ;) I hope you look forward to it! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!

**Brookie cookie17**- Here is the chapter, a lil sooner than the last update! I hope you liked it!

**Irmina**- Lol, don't worry; the drama won't last. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think :D

**vampireprincessn1**- YES MA'M! Here is more! I hope you liked it :D

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- Lol, Zero won't be getting pregnant :( I'm sorry. I hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know what you think :D

**DragonKnight1775**- I'm glad that you like the story. Here is a new chapter for you, the day after the last update! Yay! I hope you liked it :D

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- Well you know Kaname and Zero, nothing can be easy with them lol. I hope you liked the chapter :D

**fujoshii92**- Lol, yes, Kaname will eventually get his Zero. As for who the council wants Kaname to mate… Well, that's for me to know :P I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**SonamySistah96**- Don't worry, Kaname's plan will be put into action in the next chapter! I hope you look forward to it!

**ishala8**- I'm sorry! I changed it for you! Again, so sorry! And yes, no long trip of denial here. Though there is some drama. I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think :D

**bloody child**- I'm happy that you are enjoying the story! I hope you continue to do so! As for Kaname and Zero, they will overcome their trials, I know they will ;) I hope you liked the chapter!

**freakish88**- As for who the council wants Kaname to mate, that's for me to know and for you to find out in… a few chapters lol. I hope you look forward to it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the hug :D Please let me know what you think!


	10. Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Vampire Knight, aside from the plot of this story.

A/N: I know it has been quite a while since I last updated this story, which is why it is being updated before "Rescue Me." I will hopefully have more time now to work on these stories so I expect the update times to come sooner rather than later on all my stories. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Nine

Zero glanced around the room, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. His eyes widened in surprise at the state of the room. The pictures were either hanging lopsided or on the floor with broken glass. Papers littered the floor and one of the couches was overturned. The desk was skewed and the chair behind the desk was knocked over. Even the bed was flipped over, the mattress and pillows ripped and shredded; feathers littering the floor. Everything in the room was in disarray. All in all, it looked like a cyclone had swept through the room.

Focusing his eyes on the remaining upright furniture, he spotted the pureblood lounging on the couch with an arm thrown over his face. The other arm hung over the edge of the couch in a fist, holding a piece of crumpled paper. In all honesty, the man looked pathetic lying there surrounded by chaos. He still wore the sleep pants from that morning but had thrown a black button up shirt on that hung open.

"I asked why you're here," Kaname reminded softly, moving his arm to look at the hunter standing by the door.

The empty look that Kaname gave him tore at his heart; his eyes were completely devoid of any emotion. It was different than he was before; they at least held amusement or frustration. Now, there was nothing there at all. It looked like the pureblood had given up on everything.

"What happened here?" Zero asked his own question as his eyes scanned the room once more with a raised brow.

Kaname draped his arm across his face once again, "It's none of your concern. Now please leave."

Zero squared his shoulders as he responded, "No… Takuma asked me to check in on you and see what is bothering you."

"Both you and Takuma need to mind your own business," Kaname mumbled softly.

"Oh cut the crap Kaname, I don't view you as the kind of man to randomly decide to redecorate," Zero argued back.

Kaname's upper lip pulled back in a small snarl, his fangs flashing briefly, "Drop it."

However, Zero wasn't one to be deterred from his goal. Takuma had trusted him to get to the bottom of Kaname's problem and that was exactly what he was planning to do. He took a step closer to the pureblood lying on the couch, not willing to let Kaname scare him off.

"Need I remind you how it turned out the last time you stuck your nose where it didn't belong?" Kaname grit out, clenching his jaw.

Zero scoffed as he continued to walk closer, "Believe me, I won't forget any time soon. But the only way to get you to talk is to press your buttons. So why don't we skip all the fighting and arguing and just get down to what is bothering you? Now stop being so damn stubborn and just spit it out."

Zero's back slammed into a wall with Kaname's hand around his throat as the pureblood snarled at him with crimson eyes; but he wasn't scared nor was he angered. Even at his worst, with the beast clawing to the surface, Kaname was gentle. The other had even vocally admitted to not wanting to cause him pain. From past experience, with the pureblood as well as himself, he knew the other just had a hard time admitting he housed a weakness.

"You've become too comfortable around me," Kaname growled as Zero stood there complacently.

"You've told me you don't want to hurt me," Zero stated calmly, his eyes never leaving Kaname's.

With another snarl the pureblood's hand tightened around the hunter's neck, "Maybe I've changed my mind."

Zero gave a chocked snort as he wheezed softly, "I highly doubt that."

Kaname tightened his grip once more, completely cutting off Zero's air supply this time, "You are pretentious, thinking you know me so well."

Zero actually admitted to himself he was slightly regretting his decision to allow the pureblood before him to gain the upper hand. Sure, he acted calm when he stated he knew the other wouldn't hurt and that there was no possible way the other could change his mind but he was only playing on the pureblood's sensibilities. With the grip the other had around his neck, Kaname could snap his neck like a twig before he could even react. Bloody Rose was still in his clothes piled to the side of Kaname's bed, not much help in his current situation. He had willingly placed his life in the hands of the pureblood; the next few minutes would decide his fate.

Kaname smirked bitterly at the faint smell of fear coming from Zero, "So you do still know your place."

The hunter's eyes briefly flashed red in anger at the insinuation that he was below the pureblood. His lips briefly curled back in snarl that he couldn't voice. However, he still made no move to fight against Kaname's hold around his neck. Even as his vision wavered slightly, darkening around the edges, he stood there calmly.

Seeing Zero's face start to turn red from lack of oxygen, Kaname decided he had played their game long enough as he finally released the hunter to breathe. He stepped away from the other as he eyed him in a seemingly distasteful manner. Zero was the only one who dared to stand against him, which angered yet thrilled him at the same time. He wouldn't, however, allow himself to fall into the trap of voicing his feelings to the other.

"Why do you even care?" Kaname growled lowly as he turned and walked to his desk to retrieve his wine glass filled with blood tablets and drop the crumpled paper in his hand on the desk, "You made your feelings known perfectly this morning."

"Don't try to turn that around on me," Zero growled back as he caught his breath, "If anyone should be pissed about this morning it should be me."

Kaname turned at that, "How so?"

"You tried to use me like a whore," Zero shouted as he trembled in rage.

Laughing softly, Kaname raised a brow, "Do you truly think that if I wanted intercourse that badly I would be forced to trick you into it? Anyone else in your position would have thrown themselves willingly at my feet."

"You don't get to screw with my head and get away with it. I am not your puppet Kuran!" Zero seethed.

Even as he refused to admit it, Kaname's heart clenched as his last name flowed from Zero's lips once more. Though the morning had gone badly he had at least hoped they had moved past last names. However, it seemed like bad habits were hard to break and old hurts were hard to forget.

"If you feel so wronged, why are you even here? Why do you even give a damn about what I'm going through? You've never cared before so why are you endeavoring to start now? Misplaced duty? Or is it simply that you want one more weakness of mine to laugh at once you leave?" Kaname's voice was cold, his eyes hard as they bore into incensed lilac.

Zero's eyes widened at that before narrowing once more in anger, "Well fuck you then! I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but I guess it was my mistake in thinking some small part of you was human! I hope you suffer all eternity with some pureblood bitch that gives you hell every second of your existence! Rot in hell Kuran!"

He turned to stalk from the room, his shoulders trembling with suppressed anger as his fists clenched at his sides, before a soft bitter laugh reached his ears. That laughter gained volume as Zero turned his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of Kaname bent over, clutching his sides as his laughter turned hysterical. Though his head was bent down in his laugher, Zero still caught the sheen and scent of tears as they caressed Kaname's cheeks.

"Kaname?" Zero question softly as he turned to fully face the pureblood.

Kaname still continued to laugh hysterically. In fact he was laughing so hard that the sound was becoming punctuated with hiccups and there were moments the pureblood's mouth opened but no sound came out. Kaname was lost in his own world of laughter that he never heard Zero's soft inquiry.

Acting impulsively, Zero surged forward and slapped the pureblood, "Snap out of it!"

Kaname bumped into his desk, catching himself on his hands as he leaned backwards. His laughter began to simmer down until only hiccups remained. Zero stood there helplessly, he had no idea what to do with a hysterical pureblood.

"Kaname?" he inquired softly once more.

Tear-filled eyes rose to meet his with a glare, "Get out."

"I can't leave you like this," Zero admitted softly as his eyes shifted to the side.

"I believe your earlier tirade left us nothing more to discuss. You were on your way out? I suggest you pursue that course of action. Now," Kaname stated coldly.

"You walk around with this apathetic appearance all the time," Zero started softly as his eyes drifted back to the pureblood defiantly, "You act like you're so much better than the rest of us because you're a pureblood…" Zero's fists clenched as he glared, "Well here's a news flash for you; you are just as vulnerable as the rest of us!"

Kaname's eyes were still hard as he stared into Zero's burning lilac, "And what would a level D know about the life and hardships of a pureblood?"

Zero reacted without truly thinking, his fist flying out to smash into Kaname's cheek. The pureblood made no move to stop him, his head snapping to the side with a resounding crack. The sweet smell of pure blood seeped into the air as blood trickled from Kaname's split lip. The pureblood had to admit he deserved that punch; that was low even for him, throwing the hunter's status in his face.

The hunter's eyes burnt crimson, the smell of blood enticing his already agitated beast. He was certainly out for Kaname's blood; he wanted to rip the man apart for daring to go down that path. There was no desire to feed for Zero, just the overwhelming urge to sink his claws into the so-called man before him.

"Fuck you," Zero spat as he let his other fist fly.

Kaname made no move to stop this fist either. In a way he was pathetic, in fact he had fallen so far below pathetic it was humorous. He wanted Zero to hurt him for at least he could use that as an escape. The pureblood would willingly take any physical pain dealt to him in order to escape the emotional anguish that afflicted him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Do you enjoy alienating anyone that could have possibly given a damn about you! Are you so pathetic you don't even know how to feel!" Zero raged, his hands now fisted in the collar of Kaname's shirt as he shook the pureblood.

Laughing mirthlessly once more, Kaname raised his anguished eyes to the hunter's, "I feel more than you will ever know."

Any more angry words that Zero had for the pureblood died on his tongue as he met the other's eyes. Though Kaname's face was impassive, his eyes screamed in pain. They were rosewood swirls of complete and utter despair. However, as soon as it appeared, the anguished look disappeared behind Kaname's apathy.

Licking the blood from his lips, Kaname tilted his head slightly, "What do you want from me? Do you want me to stand here and relay all my problems to you knowing there is nothing you can do? That there is nothing you are willing to do?"

Zero's hands loosened and finally dropped back to his sides, "I could try."

"You can't help me, not anymore," Kaname murmured softly as he lowered his head.

"Why?" Zero asked just as softly.

"I've told you it's none of your concern," the pureblood reiterated.

"And I'm calling bullshit. Look, I'll make you a deal; if you tell me what's going on I'll leave like you want me to," Zero tried to reason with the other.

Kaname chuckled bitterly as he looked at the hunter once more, "Really?"

"Yes," Zero affirmed as he nodded.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Kaname inquired with a raised brow.

"Do you have to make everything difficult Kaname?" the hunter sighed.

Kaname's eyes softened as he heard his first name once more, "Yes, I believe I do Zero."

"Please," Zero nearly begged as he gestured to the room around them, "It isn't healthy to keep it bottled in… Remember what happened the last time? You nearly attacked those who consider you their friend… You attacked me."

"I remember all too well," Kaname admitted as his heart clenched in guilt.

"Then don't hold things inside… I promise I won't tell Takuma if you don't want me to but… Please, trust me," Zero whispered.

"I'm to be mated," Kaname blurted out suddenly as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists by his sides.

Zero's eyes showed his confusion, "You already knew this… You told me this morning."

Kaname shook his head before raising his anguished eyes to Zero's once more, "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" Zero asked insistently, his eyes wandering the pureblood's face for a clue.

Kaname closed his eyes as he contemplated his situation. He didn't want to speak the truth. He felt like a child once more, believing that giving voice to something makes it all the more real. How he wished it wasn't real, that by not speaking the words it would make reality void. It was so frustrating to not be able to control his own life, that he had been forced into this situation. However, there was no way around, no way he could lie to himself anymore.

Hardening his resolve, Kaname opened his eyes and voiced his fate, "I'm to be mated to Sara Shirabuki."

END!

A/N: There was a little tension in this chapter between the two but I didn't want it to escalate into TOO much violence. Kaname just isn't used to being vulnerable and Zero isn't used to dealing with people all that much ha-ha. But though not TOO much happened in this chapter, we have reached an important point. Kaname, who had been so worried about being mated off to someone not of his choosing how now been faced with the reality that such an occurrence has happened. Now the question is what will happen between Kaname and Zero now? How will the two confront this situation? All will be revealed in later chapters I promise!

_**I would like to offer a sincere and heart-felt thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and my fanfics since the beginning. I truly appreciate you all! So again, thank you everyone!**_


End file.
